


Cinco minutos de gloria

by manisseta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drunkenness, F/M, Guerrilla Warfare, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Thor es un tío encantador, World War II, griegos comunistas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo se sabe la historia de los cinco minutos que Capitán América estuvo borracho en Grecia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco minutos de gloria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musguita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/gifts).



> Esto empezó como un fic sobre Steve emborrachándose durante la guerra y un día me leí un artículo de la Wikipedia sobre la resistencia griega a la invasión nazi y a partir de ahí fue todo cuesta abajo. 
> 
> **¡Truco del almendruco!** Al posar el cursor encima de frases en lengua extranjera, os saldrá la traducción al lado. Más info sobre esto [aquí](http://minim-calibre.tumblr.com/post/100771073714/tip-for-writers-adding-foreign-language-words-and).
> 
> Esto va para mi querida musguita, para que lo disfrute con salud <3

_1944, Grecia_

La orden es evitar contactar con las guerrillas griegas salvo en caso de extrema necesidad e intentar, en cambio, conectar con los informantes del ejército británico en la zona para que sean ellos los que les proporcionen información (si la tienen) de la base de Hydra a los pies de las montañas del Vardousia. La teoría es que cuanto menos se sepa que el Capitán América anda dando bandazos por Grecia en busca de una base de armamento nazi, mejor. La realidad probablemente se ajusta más a lo que dice Gabe: la resistencia griega le está sentando muy indigesta al bando aliado, demasiado comunismo y esas cosas, y si además así se evitan que alguien le dé el chivatazo a los rusos, mejor. Y esa es la verdadera orden, impedir a toda costa que los rusos se enteren. 

—No tiene sentido —musita Steve malhumorado la primera noche que pasan en los bosques griegos—. Tardaremos el doble en llegar a Vardousia si tenemos que escondernos o cambiar la ruta cada vez que nos topemos con los del Frente de Liberación. Gente que se conoce estas montañas como la palma de su mano y nos podrían ayudar. Por no decir gente a la que se supone que deberíamos estar ayudando nosotros. 

—Política —dice Faslworth tranquilamente mientras atiza las brasas entorno a las que se encuentran todos congregados, con mucha delicadeza para que las llamas no escupan chispas delatoras—. Política y propaganda. Los de arriba quieren apuntarse el tanto y para eso tiene que ser el Capitán _América_ el que reduzca a cenizas cada base de Hydra, no Capitán América y sus amigos los comunistas. 

—El público no está informado de todas las misiones del Capitán Rogers, Monty —replica Gabe en tono escéptico—. Y a posteriori siempre se cambia algún detalle u otro. Da igual si un ejército acompaña a Capitán América como si se carga él solo la base de un escudazo. No es propaganda, sino que al bando aliado no le interesa que sean los rojos los que requisen las armas de Hydra —añade con voz lúgubre y eso les calla a todos un rato. 

Steve piensa en su última misión, hace tan solo dos semanas al norte de Polonia. Por primera vez habían recibido la orden de confiscar material de la base de Hydra “en la medida de lo posible y en el mejor estado en que se halle para poder realizar tareas de investigación sobre el potencial armamentístico y logístico del enemigo” y a Howard Stark los ojos le hacían chiribitas mientras el Coronel Philips la leía en voz alta. 

Steve se había acordado de la orden ya cuando solo quedaban polvo y ladrillo en el que escarbar.

—Hemos encontrado esto —había anunciado al volver mientras con mucha delicadeza depositaba el motor de un tanque armado en medio del laboratorio de Howard y compañía. El motor era más grande que tres de los ingenieros presentes juntos y, a juzgar por las caras de asombro de los susodichos, tenía su enjundia, pero aun así Howard no parecía satisfecho. 

—¿De toda la base? —había preguntado con las cejas enarcadas—. ¿Solo habéis encontrado esto?

—Esto es lo único que ha quedado en buen estado —había respondido Steve tranquilamente y a la sonrisa de Howard le sobraban dientes. 

—Ya veo. En fin, gracias, majo. 

—Nada, hombre, a mandar. 

Llegan a Grecia con la misma orden de requisar armamento, además de la de esconderse de las milicias griegas y evitar contactar con miembros del bando aliado que no sean británicos. Steve supone que él y sus hombres ya están demasiado ocupados con la guerra que tienen encima como para ponerse a cavilar sobre otras que se vislumbran en el horizonte, pero empieza a resultar difícil no hacerlo. 

A su lado, Bucky emerge del sopor para palparse los bolsillos de la chaqueta hasta dar con un paquete de cigarrillos maltrecho. Le da unos golpecitos contra la rodilla y un cigarro salta del envoltorio; Bucky lo caza entre los dedos, se lo lleva a la boca y se inclina hacia Jim para que este se lo encienda con su mechero. Steve observa todo el proceso distraído, cuenta tres caladas y piensa vagamente en pedir una, pero lo que se le escapa de los labios es otra cosa:

—Nadie debería quedarse con las armas de Hydra —murmura y nota cómo todas las cabezas se giran hacia él, pero sus ojos no se despegan de las briznas de ceniza acumulándose en el cuenco que forman las botas de Bucky sobre el suelo—. Están hechas para destruir, no para defender. Deberíamos dejar que se las tragara la tierra —Steve traga saliva y se muerde el labio para obligarse a sí mismo a cerrar la boca. A su alrededor, el silencio vuelve a espesarse como una palangana de cemento fresco, pero esta vez no dura tanto: Bucky le da una palmada en el hombro tan fuerte que se le endereza la espalda por reflejo. Steve lo mira con el ceño fruncido y a cambio recibe una sonrisa socarrona.

—Avisa cuando quedes con el general Patton para tener esa conversación — dice Bucky—. Tiene pinta de ir a estar bien, la cosa.

Con voz muy calmada, Steve le invita a irse a freír espárragos y las risas de los comandos zanjan la cuestión por el momento.

&&&

Un días después, tras modificar la ruta cuatro veces para perder de vista a las tropas guerrilleras desparramadas por las montañas de Fócida, Steve empieza a desesperarse.

—Estamos haciendo el imbécil —les anuncia a los comandos al final de la segunda jornada en Grecia, después de tomar refugio en una cueva en las laderas del monte Parnaso. Habían llegado a ella por casualidad, al haber tenido que desviarse para esconderse de una cincuentena de guerrilleros barbudos que iban justo en la dirección que les interesaba a seguir a ellos—. Si nos salimos de las montañas, nos encontramos a los alemanes. Si nos quedamos en las montañas, hay que evitar a los griegos. Y a todo esto me gustaría saber cómo se supone que vamos a toparnos con los británicos. Incluso a este paso, llegaremos nosotros antes a la base antes de que puedan decirnos ellos algo del panorama que nos vamos a encontrar. Podríamos haber llegado a los alrededores de Vardousia hoy, pero aquí estamos —Steve da una palmada y hace un gesto con los brazos que abarca la cueva, a sus hombres y la situación en general—. Haciendo el canelo.

A Morita es al único que se le escapa una risilla triste mientras niega con la cabeza. El resto lo escuchan sumidos en un silencio grave que ocupa toda la cueva. Todos parecen igual de hartos que él, si bien lucen bastante más machacados tras un día entero pisando roca. Sus comandos no le han fallado ni le fallarán, Steve está seguro de ello, pero eso no significa que quiera seguir agotándoles inútilmente por mucho más tiempo.

—Quizás podría adelantarme hacia Vardousia —sugiere Bucky entonces—. Intentar contactar con los británicos o si no, reconocer la base yo mismo. Si voy solo, me será más fácil avanzar sin que me detecten.

—No —replica Steve, tajante—. Estamos en territorio hostil sin ningún tipo de apoyo, no os voy a enviar a ninguno solo a la aventura.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —pregunta Gabe y Steve deja la pregunta rondar por el aire incontestada durante unos instantes hasta que la respuesta cae por su propio peso.

—Vamos a encontrarnos con los griegos —un suspiro de resignación recorre el círculo tan bien coordinado como si llevaran dos días ensayándolo.

—Steve… —empieza Bucky en tono paciente, pero Steve puede vérselo en los ojos, que ni siquiera él mismo tiene ganas de hacer el discurso.

Steve levanta la mano y Bucky para en seco.

—La orden es no contactarles salvo en caso de extrema necesidad —Steve se encoge de hombros—. Estamos en guerra. Algo saldrá.

&&&

A la mañana siguiente, unas tropas guerrilleras griegas se tropiezan con una guarnición de soldados del Eje no muy lejos de la Fuente de Castalia. Si bien los griegos luchan con fiereza, los alemanes cuentan con mejores armas y más hombres y no tarda en hacerse evidente quién ganará la escaramuza. Ahí está nuestra extrema necesidad, dice Steve mientras carga su pistola y la madre que te hizo, Rogers, responde Bucky, incrédulo.

Bucky se gira hacia el resto del bosque y de sus labios se escapa un silbido agudo fácilmente confundible con el de un pájaro para el oído inexperto. Mientras los comandos se arrastran hacia ellos camuflados entre las hierbas, Steve traza el plan.

Bucky y Dugan son los encargados de proteger a los griegos mientras a estos se les pasa la sorpresa al ver a un grupo de tíos salir de la nada a ayudarles a combatir al enemigo. En comparación con otras batallas en su historial, esta resulta bastante fácil, ya que se trata de soldados rasos, no miembros de Hydra, y el número de rayos destructores involucrados en la cuestión se reduce a cero. El desconcierto de los alemanes juega en su contra y para cuando los griegos espabilan y se reincorporan a la batalla, dos partes del escuadrón alemán no volverán a levantarse.

El punto más delicado llega después.

Solo hay dos bajas entre los guerrilleros, pero causan suficiente rabia como para que los cuatro supervivientes alemanes reciban un buen tajo de hostias y puntapiés en honor a los caídos. Steve no sabe cuánto dura la paliza, si un minuto o una hora. Cuando el líder de los griegos grita el alto, sus hombres se detienen enseguida y uno de los alemanes se precipita hacia el suelo, el cuello del uniforme rebañado en negro y la boca ahogada en saliva y sangre.

Steve aprieta los labios y mira de soslayo a sus hombres. El único que no ha apartado la mirada de la escena es Bucky.

Bucky, que tiene una navaja oxidada a un milímetro del cuello y un revólver apuntándole al corazón. A Steve también lo placan dos armas, otro revólver y un fusil encañonados en línea directa a su cabeza. Otros tres chavales apuntan sus respectivos fusibles hacia Morita, Gabe y Falsworth, mientras que a Dugan lo tienen de rodillas sobre la piedra, con una pistola a un palmo de la nuca.

Steve cruza miradas con cada uno de sus hombres y todos le indican con un gesto u otro que ya tienen la maniobra lista para librarse del arma que les amenaza. El tipo que tiene a Bucky a punta de navaja está blanco como la nieve y al chaval con el revólver de cara a Steve le tiemblan las manos. No son los únicos. Todos los guerrilleros encargados de custodiarles no dejan de lanzarse miradas significativas entre sí, al parecer conscientes de que sus rehenes están haciendo el paripé. Steve mira de nuevo a sus hombres y la orden es clara: nadie se mueve hasta nuevo aviso.

Por fin, el líder despacha a unos cuantos de sus hombres para que acompañen a los prisioneros y se dirige hacia ellos. Steve lleva encima un jersey de cuello alto y una chaqueta que mantienen ocultas las rayas y las estrellas, pero aun así al tipo no le vacila el paso hasta plantar los pies firmemente delante de él. No ha sido la lección favorita de Steve desde que está en el ejército, pero si de las primeras en calar: sin importar la mugre o las insignias de un uniforme, los que están al mando de verdad se reconocen entre sí.

El tipo no dice nada durante un buen rato, tan solo se dedica a mirar a Steve con ojos pequeños y críticos, así que Steve hace lo mismo con él. Veloz, su cabeza recaba todo el inventario de detalles a su disposición: el uniforme con los bordes raídos y parches en las costuras, la mugre en las cejas y la nariz, las ojeras tatuadas sobre la piel seca, la espesa barba camuflando astutamente su juventud. Visto de lejos y con una estatura que ni el pequeño Steve Rogers hubiese envidiado en sus peores días, Steve en un principio le había adivinado la edad de Dernier y aún de cerca se hace difícil no darlo por cierto. Pero, desde el suero, su cerebro no cae en trampas visuales y puede ver con claridad que al tipo que tiene delante no le pesa tanto la edad, sino tres años de ocupación fascista.

— _Βρετανοί?_ —ladra de repente el tío en su cara y Steve niega con la cabeza y responde con una de las cuatro palabras en griego que conoce:

— _Αμερικανός_ —dice y el tipo lo coge bruscamente por la solapa y lo obliga a rodar sobre sus propios pies hacia la izquierda. El griego levanta un dedo acusador en dirección a Falsworth y su gorro rojo granate y repite, enfadado:

— _Βρετανοί_ —Steve asiente con la cabeza.

—Pertenecemos al bando aliado, pero no todos venimos del mismo país —dice con calma y el tipo frunce el ceño, ahora más confundido que furioso, así que Steve lo intenta de otra manera—: _On appartient aux alliés, mais emm nous ne… vient pas du même pays?_ —con toda la sutilidad posible, Steve se gira hacia Dernier, que lo mira con cara de podrías haberlo dicho mejor pero se te ha entendido. No obstante, al griego se le profundiza todavía más el cerco en el entrecejo, así que siguen en las mismas. Aun así, Steve lo cuenta como una pequeña victoria: mientras haya curiosidad, no habrá balazos.

Entonces el griego pregunta:

— _Italiano?_

—Mmm… —Steve se gira de nuevo hacia los comandos. Morita, Dugan, Falsworth y Dernier niegan con la cabeza. Gabe lo mira con cara de podría intentarlo y Bucky con una ceja en alto que Steve interpreta como sé lo mismo que tú, lo suficiente para negociar el precio de unos pantalones en Little Italy, pero quizá no lo necesario para salir de esta.

Steve señala a Gabe con la mano y el griego da el cabezazo para que tanto él como el tipo con el fusible se acerquen.

—Vale. Hay que decirle que somos una unidad de operaciones especiales dentro del bando aliado—Gabe asiente con la cabeza y tras unos instantes de meditación, traduce la frase con cautela, como si temiera que una preposición mal puesta lo fuera a echar todo por tierra. El griego responde a sus palabras en italiano y la pregunta es tan simple que incluso Steve la entiende, pero aun así Gabe traduce:

—Pregunta que qué narices estamos haciendo en Grecia y además en territorio del Frente de Liberación Nacional —el griego vuelve a hablar y a Gabe se le escapa un poco la sonrisa mientras traduce—: Dice que los únicos aliados de los que se fía son los rusos y tampoco mucho.

Muy lentamente, Steve se lleva la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta que le queda a la altura del corazón, le da un par de golpecitos para que pueda escucharse el papel doblado que hay adentro y espera. El griego no parpadea ni tan siquiera al asentir con la cabeza. Steve saca el papel y lo despliega.

El estómago le da un revoloteo de satisfacción cuando al tipo le cambia la cara de la sospecha a la estupefacción.

—Ha visto el símbolo antes —afirma Steve y Gabe lo traduce inmediatamente. El griego asiente con la cabeza poco a poco—. Dile que se trata de Hydra, una división secreta de los nazis y que nuestra misión es localizar sus bases de armamento y desmantelarlas. Dile que hemos venido a Grecia a encontrar la que tienen aquí y destruirla —Gabe vacila unos instantes y, sin abandonar ese tono lleno de precaución, traduce el mensaje. El griego escucha con atención sus palabras, sin apartar los ojos del símbolo dibujado por Steve esa misma mañana con la primera luz del alba.

A la voz de Gabe le sigue un silencio expectante. Steve se percata de que el resto de guerrilleros están tan pendientes de su líder hasta el punto de haber bajado peligrosamente la guardia. El tipo con la navaja tiene ahora la mano apoyada en el hombro de Bucky casi en gesto amistoso; Bucky carraspea y el hombre da un salto y acerca de nuevo el filo a su cuello. Bucky asiente con aprobación.

Steve contiene la sonrisa y concentra de nuevo toda la atención en su homólogo. El tipo aparta por fin la mirada del dibujo y clava sus ojos diminutos en Steve.

— _Noi sappiamo dov’è quella base. Vicina a Vardousia_ —anuncia. Gabe abre la boca, pero Steve lo interrumpe con una mano en alto.

—Pregúntale si nos pueden llevar hasta ella —dice y añade—: Por favor.

Gabe traduce.

El tipo sigue mirando a Steve fijamente durante un rato que se alarga indiferente a la tensión a su alrededor. Steve no capta ni el más mínimo gesto en la expresión del otro que pueda revelarle qué está pensando, así que lo pilla por sorpresa cuando el tipo abre la boca para espetar una orden en griego y sus hombres bajan las armas en el acto.

— _Vendremo con voi_ —dice entonces el jefe con voz solemne y tiende una mano agrietada hacia Steve—. _Mi chiamo Yiannis_ —él asiente y se la choca con firmeza.

—Steve —dice y de reojo, puede ver cómo el tipo de la navaja se la guarda en la vaina que le cuelga en el cinturón y acepta el apretón de manos que Bucky le ofrece. Esta vez sí, Steve sonríe.

&&&

La tercera noche que pasan en Grecia lo hacen rodeados de guerrilleros que no dejan de mirarlos con una mezcla de curiosidad y aprensión. Algunos de ellos chapurrean el italiano, el francés o inglés lo suficiente como para intercambiar algunas palabras de saludo, pero en un principio, los únicos que hablan con Steve y sus hombres son Yiannis y el chaval al que apunta como interprete oficial, un joven llamado Nikolas que habla el inglés a la perfección. En una hora obtienen más información sobre la base que la conseguida por la RCE en tres meses.

—El sitio ese lo construyeron al principio de la ocupación —les explica Nikolas a instancia de Yiannis—. Aquí estaban los italianos, pero no podían con nosotros y conseguimos echarlos. Se rindieron en setiembre —añade con una sonrisa orgullosa, si bien esta no tarda en agriarse—. Ya nos pensábamos que habíamos logrado expulsar a los fascistas, pero entonces llegaron los alemanes a jodernos la vida —Nikolas escupe entonces una retahíla de palabras que no necesitan traducción y Yiannis le concede unos momentos para que blasfeme a gusto antes de cortarlo en seco con un cachete sin fuerza alguna. Nikolas hace una mueca de fastidio y continúa el relato—: El caso es que los italianos vigilaban la zona y todo eso, pero los que estaban al mando llevaban otro uniforme, con eso cosido al hombro —Nikolas señala el dibujo con la insignia de Hydra que Steve tiene en las manos—. Los tiparracos esos barrieron los pueblos cercanos y cogieron como prisioneros a todos los hombres y también a muchos chicos para construir la _base_ , como la llamáis vosotros —Nikolas agacha la cabeza y resopla con rabia—. No se los ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Nikolas mira a Yiannis, expectante, pero este no dice nada más, la vista clavada en el suelo y un cigarrillo esmirriado más ceniza que tabaco colgándole de los labios. Por primera, Steve le detecta cierta vulnerabilidad en la pose, en los hombros caídos y la expresión perdida, como si se hubiera olvidado de estar presente.

—¿Sabéis quién vigila la base ahora? —pregunta Steve. Nikolas repite en griego y Yiannis sale del trance, sacude la cabeza y mira a Steve con expresión frustrada antes de contestar.

—No lo sabemos seguro —traduce Nikolas en el mismo tono lúgubre que su jefe—. Los putos alemanes están por todas y es difícil comunicarse entre zonas. Lo último que nos llegó fue que nadie vigila la base, ni siquiera los nazis con el uniforme normal. Pero que es imposible entrar, porque si tocas la alambrada te quedas frito en el sitio. Los alemanes tampoco asoman el morro por allí.

—Sí, eso cuadra, Hydra va a la suya —musita Steve—. ¿Qué nos podéis decir del lugar?

Tres de los hombres de Yiannis han visto la base con sus propios ojos y su jefe los hace desfilar delante de Steve y explicarle todo lo que saben. Bucky y Gabe toman nota de todos los detalles, si bien las versiones no cambian demasiado entre sí. Todos describen un edificio demasiado pequeño para contener una fábrica de armamento, pero rodeado de una alambrada con un radio de medio quilómetro. Al terminar, Steve pide tiempo para hablar con sus hombres con tranquilidad y Yiannis se lo concede de nuevo con expresión impasible.

—Parece que Schmidt se haya olvidado del tinglao que tiene aquí montado —dice Dugan con la expresión ceñuda pero Steve niega con la cabeza.

—Mira lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí. No creo que él lo tenga mucho más fácil. Al principio de la ocupación podía moverse por toda Europa como Pedro por su casa, pero el chollo se le terminó el Día D. Además, parece que ya no cuenta con el apoyo del Eje —Steve vacila—. Ni el Eje con su apoyo, supongo.

—Es curioso, pero eso no me consuelo nada —comenta Morita.

—¿A alguien más esto le da muy mala espina? —interviene Gabe—. Es decir, tenemos una base que tiene toda la pinta de ser subterránea, donde nadie puede entrar, hace meses que no se ve a nadie salir y que probablemente ha sido abandonada con un montón de gente dentro. Una de dos, o nos encontramos una cárcel llena de griegos muertos de hambre o… O…

—Una cárcel llena de griegos muertos y punto —termina Bucky por él y todos callan.

No se han alejado mucho del campamento pero la disciplina de los griegos es tal que el silencio del bosque engulle cualquier otro ruido. Steve recrea la escena en su cabeza, él y sus hombres irrumpiendo en un edificio bajo tierra con un grupo de guerrilleros barbudos en la retaguardia. Tácticamente, el plan es una locura, pero puede salir bien. Todos los planes de Steve suelen ir en la misma línea, de todas maneras.

La única incerteza sigue siendo si tendrán la suerte de encontrar un montón de griegos prisioneros malnutridos pero vivos o, en cambio, una fosa común.

—Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes lo sabremos —murmura Steve y al levantar la cabeza, ve a sus hombres asentir con la misma convicción que él siente cogida al estómago.

&&&

Fiel a su palabra, Yiannis se ofrece a acompañarles hasta la base con una guarnición de hombres. A pesar de que ese era el plan desde el principio, Steve se lo lleva a parte junto con Nikolas y Bucky y una vez se asegura de que nadie puede escucharles, va directo al grano:

—Las armas de Hydra son increíbles, parecen sacadas de una película. Lo de la alambrada electrificada no es nada en comparación. He visto hombres enteros desintegrarse con un solo disparo y sabemos que tiene tanques con la misma munición. Se alimentan de una fuerte de energía que no terminamos de saber qué es ni cómo contrarrestarla. Hasta ahora nuestras misiones han tenido éxito pero si hay soldados de Hydra dentro de esa base, el peligro al que os vais a enfrentar no se parece a nada de lo que habéis visto hasta ahora —Steve se detiene y toma aire, deja que el murmullo simultáneo de Nikolas se extinga antes de continuar—. Si nos podéis llevar hasta allí de forma rápida y segura, os estaremos más que agradecidos. No tienes por qué arriesgar las vidas de tus hombres, Yiannis.

A Nikolas se le ha evaporado todo el color de la cara para cuando termina de traducir. Yiannis sigue anclado en su expresión inmutable, sin apartar la mirada de Steve mientras calibra una respuesta y cuando finalmente habla, su voz adquiere una suavidad descoordinada con su expresión severa. Nikolas le escucha con atención y empieza a traducir con un deje tembloroso en las sílabas:

—Dice que entendemos que no estamos igual de preparados que vosotros para esta misión. Pero que a parte de guiaros hasta allí, os podemos servir de fuerza de apoyo, distracción o lo que necesitéis. Estamos a vuestra disposición —Yiannis le extiende la mano mientras añade algo más y Steve se la choca incluso antes de que Nikolas traduzca—: Dice que el plan lo montas tú, pero nosotros vamos fijo —Steve sonríe sin poder evitarlo y también sin esperarse el amago de sonrisa que asoma en el rostro de Yiannis lo que dura un espasmo.

Sin soltarle de la mano, Yiannis da un paso adelante y a continuación habla con un italiano lento y claro que Steve entiende sin interferencia alguna:

— _Il mio fratello Alexis è su quella base_ —Yiannis pausa y echa los ojos hacia atrás, como poniendo en duda su propia versión, y suspira—.  _Forse, ora non sono sicuro ma…_ —se encoge de hombros y clava sus ojos como aceitunas en los de Steve—.  _Capisci?_ —dice y Steve asiente con la garganta en un nudo.

— _Ho capito_ —y lo repite un par de veces más porque sí, porque lo ha _capito_ muy bien, tiene la razón del _capito_ justo al lado.

—Lo sacaremos de allí —dice entonces Bucky. Steve se gira hacia él pero Bucky no le devuelve la mirada, sino que levanta la mano en dirección a los comandos y pregunta a Nikolas—: ¿Ves a la cuadrilla esa? Pues Steve nos sacó a todos de un sitio igual. Él solito.

—A ver… —empieza Steve, pero Nikolas ya ha soltado un batiburrillo de palabras en griego y al igual que a su joven soldado, a Yiannis se le abren los ojos como platos. Steve suspira y Bucky le da una palmada en espalda, una sonrisa petulante en los labios más solemne de lo habitual.

Steve niega con la cabeza y sin esperar a que Yiannis se recupere del asombro, toma aire y dice:

—Vale. Este es el plan.

&&&

La base de Hydra en Vardousia no parece un complejo militar en absoluto. Las paredes lisas de cemento sugieren una fábrica abandonada a medio construir, si bien las dimensiones tampoco se ajustan a las de una factoría convencional. El único elemento delator es la alambrada, que abarca una superficie demasiado amplia y demasiado abandonada a su suerte para que no haya nada oculto debajo. No hay letreros ni carteles que indiquen a quién pertenece el lugar, pero por la noche Steve y Bucky se arrastran por la tierra hasta llegar casi a tocarla y descubren el símbolo de Schmidt gravado sobre una serie de placas a ras del suelo.

Steve establece un periodo de doce horas de observación durante las cuales no pasa nada de nada, ni por la mañana, ni por la tarde ni ya entrada la noche, así que fija la hora del ataque al alba y reparte posiciones y órdenes en tres idiomas.

Llegada la hora, Steve se coloca el casco, saca el escudo de la funda enganchada a su espalda y tras una última confirmación visual con los hombres a su cargo, toma posición.

—Cuidado con tropezarte —murmura Bucky a su lado—. O sea, sería una risa, pero mejor que no.

Steve sonríe y echa a correr.

Saltar el cerco es pan comido, termina un segundo después de empezar. Los pies casi no le tocan el suelo mientras se precipita hacia la parte lateral del edificio, donde solo hay una ventana en la parte superior que podría darle problemas si hay francotiradores al acecho de una buena diana. Desde allí, Steve lanza el escudo en dirección a la puerta de la alambrada y todo el perímetro se estremece cuando el vibranio choca con el alambre electrificado. Una muchedumbre de pájaros salen disparados hacia el cielo con un graznido estruendoso que es muy posible que hayan oído en Atenas.

—Uuups —musita Steve, justo antes de saltar para cazar el escudo en el aire cuando este rebota obedientemente en su dirección. Viene cargado de una dosis de electricidad nimia pero que aun así le vierte un torrente de cosquillas del brazo al pecho que le arranca un estornudo. Steve medio se alegra de no tener a nadie cerca ahora mismo.

La puerta de la alambrada está en el suelo pero nadie entra por ella. Steve lanza el escudo contra la alambrada tres veces más hasta que dejan de saltar chispas. Pegado a la pared como una araña, se desliza hasta el portón metálico del edificio y coloca tres explosivos en la base cortesía de Howard Stark. Igual sí debería traerle algún obsequio esta vez, piensa Steve, mientras el portón salta por los aires.

Durante unos instantes solo hay polvo, humo y silencio, hasta que unas voces en alemán rugen de las profundidades y Steve siente una mezcla entre alivio y aprehensión. Si hay guardias en activo, es más probable que haya prisioneros vivos.

Steve se acurruca sobre sus talones adherido a la pared y espera.

Seis guardias salen de la base refugiados tras escudos enormes y rectangulares que les cubren el cuerpo de los hombros a la pantorrilla; a Steve le recuerdan vagamente a los dibujos de escuadrones del Imperio Romano en el libro de historia del colegio, si bien esta versión es mucho más grotesca. Sin darles tiempo a que se den cuenta de la bola roja, azul y blanca pegada a la pared, Steve lanza el escudo y los derriba como a una tanda de bolos. Para su fortuna, las balas empiezan a llover desde arriba cuando ya ha recuperado su escudo y ha robado uno de los de Hydra para que le haga de parapeto. Steve toma aire, recuerda todo lo que Bucky le ha enseñado para calcular con precisión el blanco y apunta.

Los tres francotiradores caen uno detrás de otro. Steve silba y el bosque le responde con un aullido furioso.

El minuto que tardan los comandos en llegar a su lado dura una hora, o eso le parece a Steve, entre las balas que pasan rozándole la vida y la constante retahíla de guardias de Hydra que emergen de la fábrica empeñados en romperle el cuello. Los oídos se le saturan de alemán, los guantes de sangre y una bala se le encaja en la parte trasera del muslo. En uno de sus viajes, el escudo no vuelve hacia él y la única solución para que no le acierten en la estrella que lleva justo en el pecho es saltar continuamente de un lado a otro, sobrevolar cabezas y rodar entre piernas. De pronto, la marabunta de enemigos a su alrededor se despeja y al parpadeo siguiente, Gabe le acaba de romper la cara a uno de los tiparracos con la culata de la pistola.

Entonces escucha un grito agudo y horrible y se gira justo a tiempo de ver a un tipejo abalanzarse sobre él cuchillo en mano.

La hoja se le clava lo suficiente en el hombro para hacerle ver las estrellas, pero no cubre toda la trayectoria hasta el hueso gracias a Bucky, que muy oportunamente se planta al lado del tipo y le abre la cabeza con un golpe de escudo en vertical. El guardia cae desplomado al suelo y Steve se saca el cuchillo del hombro con un escalofrío, toma aire por primera vez en mucho rato.

Bucky le cambia el escudo por el cuchillo al tiempo que dice:

—Te vas dejando el trasto este por todas partes, chato.

—Si te lo tiro es para que me lo traigas —responde Steve mientras derriba a otro guardia de una patada en la entrepierna—. Si no, para qué quiero una mascota.

El insulto de Bucky se pierde entre los gritos de otro par de guardias corriendo en su dirección. Bucky lanza el cuchillo y uno de ellos se desploma, mientras que Steve espera a que el otro esté lo suficientemente cerca como para poder crujirle las cervicales de un puñetazo.

—¡Bucky, Gabe, conmigo! —grita—. ¡Dernier, a la señal, lanza la bengala!

Steve intuye más que oye el _oui, capitaine!_ mientras se abre paso hacia dentro del edificio a golpe de escudo, Bucky y Gabe pegados a sus talones.

Lo primero que piensa Steve cuando por fin el interior del edificio queda descubierto ante sus ojos es que se han metido en un hormiguero. Un hormiguero repleto de hormigas negras con casco, escudo y rayos destructores, subiendo sin pausa por una escalera de caracol que llega a los cuatro pisos de profundidad. A Steve se le plantan los pelos de la nuca. Por detrás, Bucky pregunta con voz temblorosa:

—¿Los habrán fabricado aquí?

La avanzadilla de hormigas destructoras va por la segunda planta y de tan concentradas en la marcha, no parecen haberse dado cuenta de los tres intrusos que se han colado sin permiso. A Steve le viene una idea a la cabeza.

—Tomad refugio y cubridme cuando os lo diga—ordena.

—Qué coño vas a ha…

— _Bucky_.

A regañadientes, Bucky se esfuma hacia la derecha y Gabe hace lo mismo en dirección contraria. Las hormigas están apunto de llegar al primer piso. Steve se prepara y lanza el escudo directo al primer par de soldados. Por su puesto, da en el blanco.

Si fuese la escena de una película, a Steve se le escaparía la risa: los soldados caen hacia atrás, derriban a los que tienen detrás y así sucesivamente hasta que más de la mitad terminan en el suelo, aturdidos e impidiendo el paso a los demás. Los soldados de más abajo que siguen en pie empiezan a disparar en dirección al punto de origen del colapso y los rayos de luz mortífera golpean y rematan a sus compañeros.

La mala pata es que el escudo ha quedado empotrado a la pared y Steve lo necesita con urgencia.

—¡Cubridme! —grita y aprovechando el caos que reina en la escalera, salta por el hueco. Esta vez sí, Steve oye con toda claridad el grito furibundo de Bucky retumbar por todo el edificio.

Pero el caso es que a este cuerpo nuevo de Steve las cosas le suelen salir bien: aterriza justo donde quiere aterrizar, arranca su escudo de la pared y vuelve a lanzarlo, esta vez procurando golpear el metal de los barrotes para que rebote en su dirección. De nuevo, ráfagas desconcertadas se cruzan de un lado a otro y de arriba hacia abajo y todas fallan la diana y en cambio golpean a otros miembros del mismo ejército. A esto se unen los disparos certeros de Bucky y Gabe desde sus posiciones privilegiadas en el nivel superior y en poco tiempo, la cantidad y peligrosidad de las hormigas se reduce drásticamente. No obstante, no tarda en hacerse evidente que Steve tiene que salir a la de ya de la trampa mortal en la que se ha metido él solito.

—¡ALTO EL FUEGO! —grita y los disparos de Bucky y Gabe cesan inmediatamente—¡NO VOLVÁIS A DISPARAR HASTA QUE NO TENGÁIS VISIBILIDAD COMPLETA! —ordena Steve y con esas saca una de las granadas de humo que lleva colgando del cinturón y la lanza al vacío. En cuestión de segundos, todo el espacio se llena de un azul espeso que empieza a arrancar tosidos y gritos de alarma entre los soldados y Steve procede a bajar las escaleras, esquivando cuerpos inertes y derribando a puñetazos los que quedan en pie, que no ven venir la sombra de color azul fundida en el humo que se les echa encima.

Cuando Steve calcula que le queda un piso para llegar abajo del todo, decide tomar un atajo: abre otra granada y esta vez se lanza con ella por el hueco de la escalera. Cae de pie y el impacto contra el suelo no le causa ningún daño, aunque por un momento tiene la sensación de que los huesos le vibran dentro del cuerpo.

Steve se arranca la última granada de humo pero esta vez la lanza en dirección inversa: la columna de rojo se eleva hacia arriba como un cohete y Steve solo puede confiar en que Bucky y Gabe la vean y den la señal a Dernier. A su alrededor se escuchan gritos de _was ist das was ist das!!!_ y Steve se repliega sobre si mismo y sale rodando de allí antes de que el humo se esfume y le caigan encima veinte rayos mortales.

Empieza a correr por el primer pasillo que encuentra, pero nadie surge de las tinieblas azules y rojas para perseguirle. Pronto se ve inmerso en un laberinto donde hay tal silencio que las amenazas de un guardia rebotan por las paredes hasta llegar hasta Steve. _Ruhig sein! Ruhig sein!_ Steve saca la pistola y avanza de puntillas, comprobando cada rincón hasta que por fin da con el guardia gritón.

Esto ya lo he vivido antes, piensa Steve, cuando el guardia se desploma al suelo y Steve corre a quitarle las llaves que le cuelgan del cinturón. De un vistazo, calcula una hilera de quince celdas pero no hay ningún otro guardia a la vista. Lo que sí que hay, en cambio, es un buen montón de prisioneros mugrientos al otro lado de las rejas, mirándolo con los ojos redondos como platos.

Steve les dedica una sonrisa débil.

—Mmm… _Kalimera_. ¿Alguien aquí habla inglés?

&&&

Dentro de la última celda hay un grupo de críos aterrorizados que lo miran como si no terminaran de decidirse entre plantar cara o llorar de alegría.

—No pasa nada, podéis salir —insiste Steve—. Ehhh… _Eimai filo_ —dice, tratando de recordar la lección improvisada de griego que les había impartido Nikolas horas antes del ataque. Los chavales se miran entre ellos sin tenerlas todavía consigo, pero entonces se escucha una explosión a lo lejos y a todos se les pasa el desconcierto de golpe. Cinco pares de manos se aferran a sus brazos con urgencia y Steve los arrastra con delicadeza hacia el exterior de la celda. Al percatarse de que uno de ellos va cojeando, Steve se lo carga a la espalda y con esas se gira hacia el resto de prisioneros.

Unos sesenta hombres de entre doce y cincuenta años contemplan a Steve con cara de pasmo, sumidos en un silencio inquieto y sin mover ni un pelo. Están tan callados que puede oírse el jaleo que sigue en el centro de la base, una algarabía de gritos y disparos con algún que otro ¡wahoooooooo! intercalado que alimenta el optimismo de Steve.

Steve toma aire y va al grano:

—Así que nadie, nadie habla inglés, ¿eh? —hay algunas miradas inseguras entre los prisioneros, pero nadie responde—. Vale, a ver. _Français? Italiano?_ —insiste, ya algo desesperado y entonces una voz en su oreja dice:

— _Io parlo italiano_ —Steve dobla el cuello para poder mirar bien al chaval colgado a su espalda. No parece que tenga más de trece años pero los ojos le brillan espabilados y algo en sus facciones cubiertas de polvo y ceniza le resulta familiar. Steve lo observa fijamente unos segundos y decide probar suerte:

—¿Alexis? —pregunta y el chico se sorprende tanto que por poco se suelta de su cuello, pero Steve lo sujeta a tiempo y lo obliga a reengancharse bien—. _Il tuo fratello Yiannis è con me_ —dice y al pobre muchacho se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al instante, Steve no sabe si de la alegría o del miedo. Justo en ese momento, vuelve a escucharse una explosión a lo lejos, así con todo el pesar del alma, Steve le insiste al chaval—:  _Alexis, ascoltami. Sai come fare per uscire di qua? Sai un’altra uscita?_

Alexis sigue sollozando y sorbiéndose los mocos, pero asiente con la cabeza y sin que Steve le diga nada más, se dirige hacia el resto en griego, con una voz más infantil y temblorosa que la de su hermano pero que causa el mismo efecto en la audiencia. A todos los prisioneros les muta la actitud, de asustados a resolutos y por iniciativa propia se juntan hasta formar una piña compacta delante de Steve.

Este asiente con la cabeza, muy pero que muy aliviado.

—Muy bien. Estupendo. ¿Alexis? —el chaval levanta un brazo hacia el fondo del corredor. Steve gira sobre sus talones en esa dirección y hace gesto hacia los demás para que lo sigan—. Venga, señores. Arreando —y echa a correr, con una columna de prisioneros griegos milagrosamente vivos detrás.

&&&

Al final del laberinto, el corredor se vuelve vertical y justo al fondo hay una trampilla acorazada. Steve deposita a Alexis con cuidado en los brazos del prisionero que ve más fuertote y hace que todo el mundo se aparte.

A todos los presentes se les escapa un respingo simultáneo cuando el escudo revienta la trampilla y baja hacia Steve sin desviar la trayectoria. Steve se lo coloca a la espalda, trepa velozmente por la escalera de metal que sobresale de la pared y comprueba que tal y como sospecha desde hace rato, la salida secreta de la base se encuentra al otro lado de la alambrada y lo suficientemente lejos como para que el sonido de la batalla quede ahogado. Steve vuelve al suelo de un salto y uno de los chavales más jóvenes lo recibe con unos aplausos muy sentidos. Steve se los agradece con una reverencia.

El corazón le va a mil mientras los prisioneros suben uno a uno por la escalera. Steve interpreta como buena señal que nadie haya venido a tocarles las narices hasta el momento, pero aun así su cabeza no deja de proponerle toda una serie de situaciones catastróficas con las que muy bien podría encontrarse al volver atrás.

Cuando solo quedan Alexis y el señor fuertote, Steve mira al chaval a los ojos y dice muy seriamente:

— _Cercare copertura eh, ai, dietro gli abri. Arbori. Alberi?_ —Alexis asiente con los ojos muy abiertos—.  _Aspettare là. Devo ritornare a encontrare,_ digo, _a cercare ai miei e al tuo fratello. Ci vediamo subito, va bene?_ —Alexis traga saliva, pálido tras la mugre, pero vuelve hacer que sí con la cabeza y pasa el mensaje al griego fuertote, que levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Steve le da una palmada a la espalda y cuando ambos han desaparecido por la trampilla, da media vuelta y echa a correr por donde ha venido, con el paso más ligero pero los nervios todavía atrancados al pecho.

&&&

A medio camino de vuelta, Steve se topa con tres soldados de Hydra corriendo despavoridos directos hacia él. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Steve salta, coge impulso en la pared y ya en el aire le atiza una patada a uno en la cabeza y se lanza sobre los otros dos. Un par de puñetazos rematados con escudo después, ambos yacen inertes en el suelo junto a su compañero. Entonces:

—¡Steve! —Steve levanta la cabeza.

Bucky se acerca corriendo, rifle en mano y todo él bien sazonado de polvo y arena. Steve cierra un momento los ojos para concentrarse y que el alivio no le haga tambalear las piernas. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, la sonrisa se le escapa sola.

—¿Era de ti de lo que huían estos tres? —Bucky levanta una ceja orgullosa y se coloca el rifle a la espalda.

—Qué puedo decir, cuando me pongo chungo, doy bastante susto —Steve pone los ojos en blanco, pero aun así le rodea los hombros con el brazo y lo zarandea tan suave como innecesariamente y Bucky se deja, sonriendo.

—Este pasillo llega al otro lado de la alambrada. Al final hay una trampilla y los prisioneros acaban de salir por ella. El hermano de Yiannis entre ellos —explica Steve y Bucky deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Pues eso es muy buena noticia —suspira contra la curva de su cuello—. Casi tanto como tú tirándote por el hueco de la escalera.

—Estaba improvisando —se disculpa Steve mientras reanudan la marcha hacia la escalera principal. Bucky gruñe como un motorcillo arrancando, pero de momento lo deja estar y se reserva la bronca para después, Steve cuenta con ello.

La situación en la escalera está ya casi controlada: Bucky y él llegan justo a tiempo de presenciar el último intento de una de las hormigas de causar daño. A cobijo detrás de un pilar difícil de alcanzar desde arriba, dispara una y otra vez hacia los pisos superiores, desde donde le llueven disparos en respuesta que pasan por su lado sin dar en el blanco. Entretenida como está, la hormiga no los ve llegar.

Bucky coge su fusible y apunta. Un segundo después, el soldado cae al suelo y se hace el silencio.

— _Capitaine_? —pregunta Dernier desde arriba.

— _Oui c’est moi_ —responde Steve y la fuerza del eco que arrastra sus palabras lo coge por sorpresa—. Bucky y yo vamos a subir, cubridnos.

Pero nadie intenta derribarlos mientras los dos suben hacia arriba de la forma más rápida posible que se le ocurre a Steve sin tener que recurrir a las escaleras: escalando de barandilla en barandilla, Bucky delante y él detrás.

—La que has liado en un momento, Capi —lo saluda Dugam con una sonrisa amarga cuando llegan arriba. Bucky y Steve se miran y se giran al mismo tiempo hacia el panorama que han dejado detrás.

—Joder —murmura Bucky y Steve comparte el sentimiento al cien por cien.

Hormigas de Hydra o no, la visión de cien cuerpos tendidos sobre tres pisos de escaleras le hiela la sangre en las venas a cualquiera. Por un reflejo absurdo, Steve se quita el casco y se llena la cabeza con un padre nuestro para sacudir el horror y poder volver a pensar con claridad.

—Hay que asegurarse de que no queda nadie más por toda la base, no bajéis la guardia todavía —murmura al final, obligándose a apartar la mirada. Al girarse, se da cuenta de que tiene justo detrás a Yiannis, destartalado a más no poder pero de una pieza y con ojos expectantes. Steve sonríe.

Algo se le rompe a Yiannis en la cara cuando Nikolas le traduce las buenas noticias. Parece que otro rostro surja en su lugar, con las mismas facciones pero no tan castigadas por la pena. Hay gritos de alegría desde dentro de la fábrica hasta fuera, donde están la mayoría de guerrilleros griegos plantando guardia. Nikolas se abraza a Dum-Dum y este le devuelve el abrazo con una carcajada que retumba por las paredes de la base. Yiannis se acerca a Steve y con un deje de timidez inusitado le dice en inglés:

—Muchas gracias —Steve asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No hay de qué —Yiannis lo mira de arriba a bajo, algo divertido brillándole en la mirada que se ensombrece rápidamente cuando sus ojos van a parar a la escalera.

— _Cosa facciamo adesso, capitano?_ —pregunta en voz baja, reverente.

—Nosotros vamos a hacer reconocimiento. Necesitamos ver qué escondían en el resto de pisos. Pero tú puedes ir con tu hermano. Tan solo deja alguno de tus hombres para que hagan guardia mientras nosotros terminamos aquí.

Todavía subido a la espalda de Dum-Dum, Nikolas traduce con diligencia y Yiannis permanece pensativo unos instantes; los ojos se le van hacia la puerta y Steve puede verle en anhelo en el rostro, pero finalmente sacude la cabeza y se cuadra de hombros, resoluto.

Así pues, Yiannis se queda con ellos.

Dos soldados griegos son los encargados de ir a buscar a los prisioneros y llevarles a un lugar seguro y Steve envía a Falsworth para que los acompañe. Yiannis y Steve reparten a la mayoría de sus hombres entre varios puntos de vigilancia fuera y dentro de la base y al final la comitiva de expedición queda formada por ellos dos, más Nikolas, Gabe y Bucky.

Antes de comenzar, Steve mira de nuevo hacia la escalera y una nueva ola de aprensión le deja pegado en el sitio.

—Buck —el nombre se le escapa sin poder evitarlo. Bucky se planta delante de él y lo mira con expresión interrogante—. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí arriba? —Bucky parpadea.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, el ceño fruncido.

Porque no quiero que bajes esa escalera, es lo que piensa Steve, si bien al final solo le sale un mmmm inseguro.

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco, alcanza el fusil que tiene colgado a la espalda y lo coloca en su posición habitual, bien sujeto por el brazo derecho sobre la cadera e inclinado hacia el suelo. No le queda una briza de paciencia en la cara y todo él irradia desafío.

—Venga, Capi, que no tenemos todo el día —dice con voz dura.

Steve suspira y vuelve a colocarse el casco.

Descender la escaleras resulta mil veces más terrible de lo que había imaginado. Steve va a la cabeza y descubre con horror que muchos de los muertos tienen restos de espuma en la boca y huelen a almendras amargas.

—Se lo han visto mal, ¿eh? —musita Gabe en cuclillas al lado de Steve, mientras examinan el rostro amoratado de uno de los cadáveres. Tiene la boca abierta y manchada de vómito y los ojos abiertos de espanto.

—Supongo que quien no tiene piedad no confía en la de los demás —murmura él en respuesta y con el pulgar y el índice le baja los párpados al muerto.

Una vez llegan al final de la escalera y tras comprobar que todos los soldados de Hydra han renunciado a ser cogidos prisioneros, hacen el recorrido inverso, explorando a fondo cada nivel según van subiendo.

De todas las bases de Hydra que Steve ha visto, esta sin duda se lleva la palma como la más claustrofóbica, todas sus estancias conectadas a base de pasadizos estrechos y, por supuesto, sin un gramo de luz natural que se cuele entre las paredes. En el nivel más profundo, además de las celdas de los prisioneros, encuentran un almacén de armas ahora vacío y otros tres pasadizos que llevan a salidas secretas de la base, en total cuatro, una por cada punto cardinal. En el tercer nivel hay duchas e hileras de retretes en una parte y varias estancias repletas de literas en la otra. El suelo en los dormitorios está lleno de ropajes grises y sábanas arrugadas y con un vuelco desagradable del estómago, Steve se da cuenta de que habían pillado a la mayoría de soldados todavía dormidos o a medio despertar.

—Suerte la nuestra —murmura para sí mismo.

—¿Qué dices, Capi? —pregunta Gabe. Steve niega con la cabeza y les hace gesto a los demás para que le sigan a la habitación contigua, procurando no pisar los calcetines del suelo.

El segundo nivel también tiene carácter funcional: cocinas, comedor y algunas habitaciones donde hay pizarras y proyectores de cine. Gabe pone uno de ellos en marcha y a Steve se le ponen los pelos de punta cuando resulta ser una de las películas del Capitán América. Los cinco se quedan anonadados mirando las imágenes con sus decorados de cartón piedra y sus malos malísimos riendo siniestramente.

Es Gabe quién rompe el silencio:

—O sea, que nadie ha visto salir a nadie de aquí en meses porque _nadie ha salido de aquí en meses_.

—Joder —vuelve a decir Bucky—. Me cago en la puta. Jesús. Esta gente está muy mal, Steve —a Steve se le escapa una risotada que suena más bien a ladrido.

—Venga, sigamos.

Al volver de nuevo a la escalera, Nikolas lo alcanza y se pone justo a su lado.

—¿El de la peli era usted de verdad, Capitán? —pregunta con interés.

Steve mira los ojos entusiasmados del chaval y vacila.

—Bueno. A ratos.

&&&

Las puertas de entrada primer nivel desde la superficie están blindadas. Hacen falta tres golpes de escudo para que puedan entrar y la razón se hace clara enseguida: se trata de la central de control de la base, una instancia igual de gris y claustrofóbica que las demás, pero llena de mesas de control, pantallas, armarios que llegan hasta el techo y equipos de alimentación eléctrica empotrados contra la pared. A Steve la disposición le resulta familiar y con algo de inquietud se percata de que le recuerda un poco al laboratorio de la RCE en Brooklyn donde Erskine y Howard lo convirtieron en Capitán América.

Una de las mesas de control está llena de pequeñas pantallas conectadas a las cámaras de vigilancia de la base. Hay varias pantallas fundidas a negro, pero otras tantas siguen en marcha, mostrando imágenes de los corredores subterráneos, los dormitorios y duchas, la cocina, los comedores y también los alrededores de la base. A través de ellas, pueden ver a los soldados griegos hacer guardia entorno al edificio. Steve se gira hacia Yiannis y lo encuentra contemplando las imágenes con una mezcla de horror y asombro.

—Capi —dice la voz de Gabe y Steve se gira hacia él, ve que ha abierto uno de los armarios empotrados y dentro hay varios archivadores que van desde la A a la Z. Steve se acerca, abre uno de los que le quedan a mano y saca una ficha.

—Lerche, Erik Günther —lee Bucky por encima de su hombro—. 25 Märtz 1916. Aus Köhln. Erik, pero qué te dirían para que te pareciera buena idea meterte en un sitio así.

—Hay que recoger toda esta información —dice Steve repasando la ficha con la mirada, absorbiendo todos los datos plasmados en ella, edad, altura, peso, grupo sanguíneo, nombre de padre, madre, hermanas, afiliación política de cada uno de ellos, fecha de incorporación a Hydra, fecha de llegada a la base, tareas dentro de la misma y un largo etcétera que no hace sino incrementar el sentimiento de desazón en Steve—. Y supongo que habría que traerle algún recuerdo a Howard —añade entre dientes—. Aunque no parece que haya mucho. Esta base no es como las demás. No hay maquinaria, no hay chimeneas. Aquí no se ha fabricado nunca armamento.

—No, fabricaban soldados —dice Bucky con una sonrisa amarga. Steve levanta la vista hacia él pero entonces algo capta su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Al suelo! —grita al mismo tiempo que una sombra salta de dentro de uno de los armarios gritando ¡HEIL HYDRA!

Steve, Bucky y Gabe tocan tierra justo a tiempo de esquivar el rayo azul que les pasa por encima. Un disparo estalla en la estancia seguido de un grito de dolor. Steve levanta la cabeza y ve a Yiannis de pie y con el rifle en alto todavía echando humo. Aun con un agujero en el hombro escupiendo sangre, el soldado de Hydra recupera la posición y apunta de nuevo, directamente a Yiannis.

Steve se incorpora de un salto y se mete justo a tiempo en medio. El escudo desvía la trayectoria del rayo hacia uno de los monitores y la habitación se llena de chispas. Steve se abalanza sobre la sombra con el símbolo de Hydra y de una patada manda el arma a tomar por saco. Sin perder tiempo, Steve estampa al tipo contra la pared y le fuerza a abrir la boca, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—Heil Hydra —repite el soldado en los brazos de Steve mientras se ahoga en espuma—. Si cortas una cabeza…

—Que sí, que ya lo sabemos —lo interrumpe Bucky asqueado. Por un instante, parece que el tipo va a replicarle la mordacidad, pero la muerte no le concede la satisfacción. Steve lo acompaña con las manos hasta el suelo, sintiéndose estúpido pero también incapaz de no hacerlo.

—¿Está todo el mundo bien? —pregunta y se gira hacia el resto—. ¿Yiannis? ¿Nikolas?

Yiannis le hace el saludo militar, todavía algo pálido del susto pero con la expresión determinada. A su lado, Nikolas sigue mirando a Steve con la boca abierta, los ojos brillantes de admiración igual de que después de haber visto la dichosa película.

—Mmm… Aquí hay una cuenta atrás activada —dice entonces Gabe. Steve parpadea.

—¿ _Qué_?

Gabe señala hacia una de las mesas de control y Steve lo sigue con la mirada, hasta fijarse en una serie de cuadros conformados por una palanquita, un botón rojo y un reloj de cuatro dígitos que justo en este momento marcan dos minutos y treinta segundos. Y veintinueve. Y veintiocho. Hay cuatro en total y la diferencia entre uno y otro se va de un segundo. El más avanzado ya va por los dos minutos y veinticuatro. Y veintitrés.

Steve asiente con la cabeza.

—Vale. Pues. Hay que salir de aquí pitando —y eso es justo lo que hacen, salir pitando de allí y trepar por la escalera a toda prisa.

—¡EVACUAD LA BASE! —grita Steve mientras salta peldaños de tres en tres—. ¡CORRED HACIA FUERA DE LA ALAMBRADA! —Yiannis, supone Steve, grita lo mismo en griego, y así guerrilleros y comandos echan a correr como alma que les lleva el diablo.

A un paso de la puerta, Bucky se tropieza con uno de los guardias que habían salido a recibirles y Steve lo coge de la solapa y lo pone en pie de nuevo, lo amarra por la mano como quien se aferra a la vida y no lo suelta mientras vuelan hacia la alambrada. Justo cuando la cruzan, detona la primera explosión.

Inmediatamente la siguen una segunda, tercera y cuarta. El suelo tiembla y los árboles vibran pero esta vez los pájaros no protestan, ni tampoco volverán por allí durante una buena temporada. Una columna de humo negro se eleva hacia arriba inexorable y parte el cielo por la mitad. Aun todavía con la tierra inquieta, empiezan a escucharse los primeros vítores y cantos de alegría de los griegos.

A su lado, Bucky le sonríe mientras todavía trata de recuperar el aliento. Steve le devuelve la sonrisa y la mano y se apoya sobre uno de los árboles, contemplando la base replegarse sobre sí misma.

—Mecachis —dice entonces—. No le hemos cogido nada a Howard.

Las carcajadas de Bucky logran alzarse por encima del edificio derrumbándose.

&&&

Un par de días después, por fin dan con los informantes del ejército británico. A los dos se les queda la cara a cuadros cuando llegan a Vardousia y ven la base destruida.

—Supongo que ya no necesitan la información de la que disponemos para planificar su ataque, Capitán —dice el jefe de ambos.

—No, señor, pero a mi especialista de comunicaciones y a mí nos vendría muy que nos echaran una mano para ponernos en contacto con nuestro centro de operaciones —el oficial se inclina con una reverencia muy educada y con algo de melancolía, Steve piensa en Yiannis, que se había despedido de él un día antes con un abrazo y un beso en la frente que raspaba como la lija.

—Por supuesto. Tenemos una casa en custodia no muy lejos de aquí. Además de contactar con el Coronel Phillips, también podrán disfrutar de refugio, si así lo desean.

—Ideal —responde Steve y se gira hacia los chicos—. ¿A quién le apetece dormir bajo techo esta noche? —los comandos aúllan como salvajes y Steve intenta no reírse en la cara de los oficiales, sin conseguirlo del todo—. ¿Vamos? —pregunta sonriendo.

Los oficiales, enmudecidos, asiente e inician la marcha.

Steve deja a sus hombres pasar primero y se detiene un momento a mirar los restos de la base una última vez.

Un grupo de soldados del Eje se habían acercado hasta allí el día anterior, probablemente atraídos por el humo y la conmoción. Steve, Bucky y Yiannis los habían observado de lejos mientras daban vueltas alrededor de la masa de escombros, tomaban fotos y tras varias conversaciones tensas, abandonaban por fin el lugar sin mirar atrás. La teoría de Steve se confirmaba: el Eje ya no tenía el apoyo de Hydra ni Hydra tenía el apoyo del Eje.

Steve contempla ahora la montaña de ruinas y se pregunta sobre quién caerá la responsabilidad de ir a limpiar el desastre, si entre los amasijos de hierro, piedra y ceniza todavía encontrarán algún calcetín. Durante un instante la mente se le funde a blanco hasta que unos dedos le rodean la nuca con delicadeza y Bucky murmura vamos, Steve y Steve asiente y se deja llevar.

&&&

Por un acuerdo entre los griegos y los comandos, omiten delante de los británicos el detalle de su colaboración conjunta a la hora de derribar la base. Las guerrillas quieren mantenerse ocultas tanto de ellos como de los nazis y Steve solo le debe explicaciones al Coronel Philips y a la RCE. El secreto puede esperar hasta llegar a Londres.

—Siento que vuestra ayuda no pueda ser reconocida ahora mismo —le había dicho Steve a Yiannis, de todas maneras—. Pero os prometo que haré todo lo posible para que eso cambie —y tras escuchar la traducción de Nikolas, Yiannis había reído, había reído con energía y gusto, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que su hermano le había saltado a los brazos minutos después de la explosión de la base.

—Dice que te lo agradece mucho, pero que tampoco te preocupes demasiado —había dicho Nikolas con una media sonrisa—. A nosotros de momento tampoco nos conviene que se sepa que entre los aliados capitalistas tienen buena gente.

Al llegar el momento de la despedida definitiva, todos se habían abrazado como hermanos y uno de los soldados le había pasado un zurrón de piel a Yiannis, que a su vez se lo había entregado a Steve. Steve lo había abierto con curiosidad y para su sorpresa, este contenía tres botellas de vidrio llenas de un líquido transparente y tan limpio que según el ángulo la botella parecía vacía.

—Supongo que esto no es agua —había dicho Steve y tras la traducción de Nikolas, de nuevo los pájaros habían salido disparados en busca del cielo protector, esta vez por culpa de las risotadas de los griegos.

&&&

Steve solo ha probado el aguardiente de orujo una vez en su vida: el día en que cumplió los quince años.

Ese 4 de julio todas las familias de su bloque salieron al tejado a cenar y lanzar fuegos artificiales. A medio festejo, la madre de Steve le cubrió los ojos con las manos y al destapárselos, tenía delante una tarta de merengue coronada con bengalas y a toda la chiquillería del edificio insistiendo en que era un muchacho excelente.

Su madre había hecho correr la voz y a lo largo de la velada pasaron por allí a felicitarle los años Mildred y Carmen, compañeras de su madre en el hospital, que le regalaron un conjunto de guantes y bufanda que habían tejido ellas mismas; varios amigos de la escuela que llegaron cargando dulces para todos y tebeos para Steve y, por supuesto, Bucky y su familia, que trajeron consigo otra tarta enorme y un estuche con lápices y pínceles de distinto grosor que era la cosa más bonita que Steve había visto nunca.

El último en llegar fue el padre Lorenzo, un cura español que había luchado en la Guerra de Cuba y que no pasaba por alto oportunidad de dejar claro lo mucho que odiaba a los norte-americanos, por aquella derrota pero también en general.

—Pero, Padre, ¿por qué no se vuelve a España, entonces? —le preguntó Steve más de una vez, sin terminar de entender cómo alguien podía vivir en un país que odiaba tanto.

Pero resultaba que el buen padre tenía un enemigo todavía mayor que los norte-americanos.

—Si hay algo peor que Norte-América, es España —espetaba con severidad—. España y Europa. Y no me preguntes qué pienso sobre el resto del mundo, muchacho, que no querrás saber tú lo que pienso yo del resto del mundo.

El hombre, pues, vivía en conflicto permanente, pero le tenía cariño a Steve y a su madre y cuando lo saludaban después de la misa, solía reducir bastante la cantidad de improperios hacia el mundo e incluso soltaba alguna que otra lindeza sobre Irlanda, sus praderas y sus iglesias que hacían llorar de la risa a Sarah Rogers de camino a casa.

Llegó a la fiesta con un zurrón muy sospechoso y después de mirar mal a todos los presentes, cogió a Steve y a Bucky por el pescuezo y se los llevó a un rincón. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, de repente Steve tenía un vaso de cristal verde en la mano y el padre Lorenzo se lo estaba llenando de algo que olía al líquido que Oleg, el vecino del cuarto, echaba en las tuberías para desatascarlas.

—Chicos, ahora ya sois hombres —proclamó el padre Lorenzo con la misma voz que ponía al leer el Evangelio—. ¡Bebed!

Así que Steve y Bucky, que ya iban algo subiditos por culpa de una vaso de vino dulce que el padre del segundo les había servido a escondidas de las madres, bebieron y tosieron y volvieron a toser. El padre Lorenzo esperó con paciencia a que terminaran y procedió a echarles un sermón sobre cómo el Vaticano le estaba jodiendo la vida a los católicos (su tema favorito después de la maldad intrínseca de los norte-americanos). El buen padre solo pausaba su discurso para hacerles preguntas, hacerles beber, acusarlos de herejía o las tres cosas a la vez. Steve llevaba ya un rato intentando distinguir al padre Lorenzo de su hermano gemelo para cuando los gritos de su madre y la de Bucky rompieron el hechizo.

Los comandos se carcajean de lo lindo mientras Steve cuenta la historia, incluido Bucky, que la vivió en sus propias carnes.

—Mi padre casi se muerte de la risa allí mismo. Nuestras pobres madres cantándole las cuarenta al padre Lorenzo y el otro zángano ahí riéndose.

—Yo no recuerdo nada de escalera para bajo —dice Steve—. A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un paño húmedo en la frente y este me había vomitado encima.

—Esta historia la contamos en el próximo boletín de guerra, seguro que al padre Lorenzo le hace ilusión —Bucky le guiña uno ojo y los comandos ríen más todavía.

Siguen en territorio griego pero ya casi al borde, a un paso de salirse del todo, escondidos en una ermita abandonada en la garganta de Viros llena de frescos de estilo bizantino que Steve no termina de saber si le parecen maravillosos u horrendos. Si sus cálculos no fallan, les queda poco más de hora y media distancia para llegar hasta llegar a Kardamili, un pueblecito en la costa del Peloponeso donde Peggy pasará a recogerlos a las 0400 de la mañana siguiente en uno de los submarinos indetectables de Howard. Tienen todavía toda la tarde y parte de la noche para descansar antes de reanudar la marcha, así que Jim les roba a todos las latas de ternera y cerdo que les quedan de sus raciones e improvisa un guiso con el casco de Gabe para hacer las de olla, algunas de las hierbas de su pack medicinal para dar sabor, algo de arroz y un par de berenjenas que los griegos les habían regalado para dar consistencia y, por supuesto, un chorrito de _tsipouro_ para dar alegría.

Según les había explicado Nikolas, el _tsipouro_ se parece a la grappa y este en concreto lo había destilado la madre de Yiannis, que era considerada una experta en el tema. Por supuesto, una vez con la botella abierta, no hay ánimo de guardarla, si bien todavía nadie se atreve a dar un trago con el estómago vacío o, mejor dicho, no se atreven a desobedecer la orden de Steve de que nadie dé un trago con el estómago vacío. La duda no tarda en surgir mientras esperan a que Jim termine de cocinar: ¿se ha emborrachado alguna vez Capitán América? Y ante la carcajada delatora de Bucky, a Steve no le queda otra que contar la historia del padre Lorenzo y su aguardiente purificador.

—¿Y qué, Capi? —pregunta Jim con la boca pastosa después de probar el guiso—. ¿No te hace repetir la experiencia, ahora que estás crecidito? —añade mientras esparce un pizca más de hierbas sobre la carne.

Steve sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Ya os he dicho que podéis tomar un trago después de comer, pero sin pasarse, ¿eh?

—Pero, ¿tú no vas a beber? ¿No te apetece?—insiste Jim, con voz decepcionada.

—No nos vamos a emborrachar, Steve. Solo vamos a ponernos un poco a tono—dice Gabe y le da una palmadita al hombro—. Nada que nos haga bajar la guardia, de verdad. Relájate un poco, hombre. Te irá bien.

—Es verdad, Steve —añade Monty—. Además, no creo que nos haga falta beber mucho. Si el _tsipouro_ se parece de verdad a la grappa, si bebemos más de tres sorbos se nos va a poner el pelo blanco.

—A mí seguro que no —musita Steve medio riendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Bucky.

Steve se muerde el labio, de repente arrepintiéndose de haber hablado, pero ante las caras expectantes e incluso un tanto preocupadas de sus hombres, no le queda otra que terminar la explicación.

—No puedo emborracharme —dice al final y probablemente los comandos nieguen hasta el fin del mundo haber dado un respingo escandalizado como las señoras bien de Manhattan cuando ven a una chica con la falda más corta de lo normal, pero el caso es que lo hacen y Steve tiene que esforzarse mucho para no estallar en risas.

—¿No puedes _emborracharte_? —pregunta Dum-Dum, serio como pocas veces lo ha visto Steve—. ¿Como un voto de abstención?

—No, no, es un efecto secundario del Suero. Al parecer mis células, ehm, se regeneran más rápido. Por eso mis heridas se curan antes, no puedo coger ningún virus y bueno... —Steve esboza una sonrisa triste y se encoge de hombros—. Tampoco puedo emborracharme —dice y a las caras de estupefacción de los comandos tan solo les falta tener un halo alrededor de la cabeza para adquirir el grado de dramatismo de los santos pintados en las paredes.

—¿No _puedes_ emborracharte? —pregunta entonces Bucky, como si la sola idea le doliera en el alma y Steve niega con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo más triste que he oído en toda la guerra —dice entonces Jim.

—Eso es lo más triste que he oído en toda mi vida —añade Dum-Dum.

—Pero, ¿estás seguro? ¿Te han hecho pruebas? —pregunta Gabe con curiosidad y Steve se encoge de hombros.

—No, la verdad es que no. Me sacaron sangre, pero no les dio tiempo a mucho más. El senador Brandt me hizo mmm el favor de rescatarme del laboratorio. Pero bueno, la idea es esa: mi metabolismo quema mucho más rápido de lo común. Quizás, no sé, si bebiera muchísimo en poco tiempo… podría emborracharme durante unos minutos, quién sabe cómo va la cosa.

Silencio absoluto.

Los comandos se miran entre ellos.

Miran la botella de _tsipouro_ en las manos de Jim.

Miran a Steve.

Steve niega con la cabeza.

—No vais en serio.

—Steve, mira si vamos en serio que estamos dispuestos a malgastar una botella de aguardiente por verte un minuto borracho —asegura Bucky y los murmullos que le hacen eco suenan igual de solemnes. Steve levanta las cejas, escéptico.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Es un riesgo que podemos asumir —dice Gabe mientras le quita la botella a Jim y se la pasa a Steve.

Este sopesa la botella en sus manos unos instantes y al levantar la vista no puede evitar que se le escape una carcajada. Todo un grupo de hombres hechos y derechos, los soldados más preparados y valientes que ha conocido, emocionados ante la posibilidad de verle un poco piripi. Steve piensa en qué diría Peggy si los viera ahora mismo y la imagen que se dibuja en su cabeza es clara: Peggy ya hubiese arrancado el tapón de tsiroupo con los dientes y hubiese empezado a beber.

—De acuerdo —dice entonces y pone los ojos en blanco ante el barullo entusiasmado que estalla en el círculo. Steve destapa la botella y comete el error de olisquearla antes de echársela a la boca. La quemazón que le sube de la nariz a la sien es fugaz pero lo suficiente para arrancarle un resquicio de tos seca—. Dios Santo. A ver si tanta fraternidad era trola y nos han colado anti-congelante.

—Si es así, mejor que te lo bebas tú que nosotros —dice Bucky y acto seguido esquiva muy ágilmente el tapón que Steve le lanza a la cabeza.

Steve toma aire y empieza a beber, trago a trago, sin parar.

Es lo más asqueroso que ha hecho en su vida y eso que una vez Bucky y él apartaron la taza de un lavabo público y miraron _dentro_ del agujero para ver si podían recuperar la moneda de un dólar que sospechaban que se le había escurrido a Bucky de los pantalones al retrete. Por pura necesidad contiene la respiración, deja la mente en blanco y se obliga a beber a beber y a beber, sin pausa alguna que le dé tiempo a su cuerpo a protestar, tan solo vagamente consciente de que tanto él como la botella van inclinándose hacia atrás hasta que esta queda en posición vertical y tiene que cerrar los ojos para que dejen de picarle. Para cuando el frío que siente en las paredes del esófago se torna molesto y la garganta empieza a ponerle trabas, el chorro fluye menos cargado hasta que, de repente, se acaba. Steve succiona por reflejo para hacerse con la última gota, baja la botella y abre los ojos.

Los comandos lo están mirando boquiabiertos, sin parpadear, fascinados y así siguen unos instantes hasta que Steve se cansa de la atención y suelta un eructo que los hace saltar a todos medio palmo del suelo.

—Capi, aunque no te haga efecto, solo por ver esto ha valido la pena —proclama Jim por encima de las carcajadas de Dum-Dum y Dernier y el resto lo corea con aprobación.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta Bucky, en cambio, con la voz ronca y extrañamente seria. Steve sacude la cabeza. Salvo el sabor amargo en la boca y la sensación de haberse tragado un trozo de hielo entero que se ha vuelto fuego al llegar a su estómago, no se nota ningún otro cambio importante en el cuerpo.

—No sé. De momento nada —Steve se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Quizás si nos esperamos un poco... —y eso es lo que hacen, esperar un poco, los comandos mirándolo atentamente, Steve intentando no sentirse rata de laboratorio y el guiso de Jim hirviendo a buena marcha en su casco-olla.

—Una cosa —dice Bucky entonces, el ceño fruncido—. Digamos que le hace efecto. ¿Cómo lo vamos a saber si se queda ahí sentado? ¿Cómo lo vamos a _disfrutar_?

—Oye, a ver… —empieza Steve pero Jim lo interrumpe:

—No, tiene Bucky razón, no lo hemos pensado bien esto, ¿eh? Habremos perdido una botella de _tsipouro_ por nada. Capi, sal ahí fuera y haz eso que haces de saltar de un árbol a otro como si fueses una ardilla, a ver qué pasa —la idea es bien recibida por todos menos por Steve.

—No pienso hacer eso —replica con firmeza.

—Pues cántanos la canción del Hombre de las Barras y Estrellas, que aquí hay buena acústica.

— _Ni borracho_.

—Venga, Capi, si tenía su punto la cancioncilla.

—Espera, espera, ya sé que podemos hacer —dice entonces Bucky y nada en su expresión tranquiliza a Steve.

—Bucky —dice en tono de advertencia, pero Bucky continúa sin hacerle caso:

—Aquí donde lo veis tan salao, no hay manera de que Steve se ría con un puto chiste.

—Pero qué leches… —empieza Steve.

—No hay manera —insiste Bucky, sin dejarle meter baza—. Ya lo conocéis, no es que no tenga sentido del humor, es que se le extravía cuando oye un chiste. ¡Excepto! _Cuando va trompa_ —añade con todo el dramatismo del mundo y Steve niega con la cabeza mientras los comandos ríen—. En el momento que se le sube el alcohol a la cabeza, se le va toda la pedantería. Y lo mejor de todo, es que cuánto peor es el chiste, más se ríe.

—¿Es verdad eso, Capi? —pregunta Gabe sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Steve abre la boca para contestar pero lo único que le sale es nada de nada. Los comandos vuelven a reírse en su cara y Bucky se refriega las manos siniestramente.

—Esta no te la perdono —le anuncia Steve—. Que lo sepas. _Esta_ , ya para toda la vida, colega.

—Venga, hombre. Steve. No te pongas así, chato. Escucha. Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando?

— _Bucky_.

—Steve, esto van dos y se cae el del medio —Steve cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza mientras las carcajadas del resto retumban por las paredes polvorientas de la ermita. Hay un momento de decepción general cuando se hace obvio que Steve no está riendo con el resto, pero pronto se recuperan y Jim se pone en pie.

—Vale. Vale. Yo me sé uno —Jim carraspea y se arremanga—. Le dice un hombre a su mujer: “cariño, este plátano está blando”. Y ella responde: “pues dile que calle” —de nuevo, todos estallan en risotadas menos Steve y Bucky le dedica una mirada traicionada, como si fuese culpa suya que ahora su cuerpo pueda meterse una botella de alcohol de una sentada y quedarse tan ancho.

—Bueno, bueno. No os pongáis nerviosos —dice con las manos en alto en gesto apaciguador—. Es igual, probemos con otro. A ver, Gabe, qué nos cuentas.

—¿Sabéis por qué César iba con sandalias? —pregunta Gabe con la voz neutra y todos niegan con la cabeza—. Pues porque era Julio.

—Creo que esto me vale para organizar un consejo de guerra —dice Steve pero lo único que consigue es que las carcajadas a su alrededor se aviven aún más.

—Vale, mi turno —anuncia entonces Monty y él también se pone en pie—. A ver. Esto es un actor que está enfermo y dos amigos suyos también actores se encuentran por la calle y uno le dice al otro: “por cierto, el otro día fui a visitar a John”. “Ah, ¿y qué tal está?” “¿Lo viste en Hamlet?” “Sí.” “Pues peor.”

La risotada le sube a Steve del estómago a traición. Por un momento los comandos se quedan callados de la sorpresa y solo se lo escucha a él riendo como un loco en medio de la ermita, pero entonces Bucky deja escapar un grito triunfal y se pone en pie de un salto, los brazos en alto.

—¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Está borracho!

—Tiene que estarlo porque ese chiste era terrible —musita Jim.

—¿Disculpa? —se indigna Monty.

—Venga, venga que no pare la cosa —insiste Bucky chasqueando los dedos.

—Bucky, por favor —implora Steve, todavía riendo, de repente con cuerpo encendido y la piel vibrándole, extraña, como si no terminara de adherirse a su persona. Steve se queda mirando sus propias manos, fascinado, y sí, está borracho, de repente está _muy_ borracho.

—Chst, espera, vamos a cronometrarlo —dice Gabe mirándose el reloj con ojo clínico—. Vamos a ver cuánto aguanta Capitán América trompa.

—Sí, seguro que a Howard le gustará saberlo —murmura Steve, con la lengua arrastrando cada sílaba como si pesara un quintal y le parece escuchar a Bucky gruñir pero no está del todo seguro porque parece que el aire entre él y el resto del mundo se haya solidificado.

—A ver, me toca a mí —anuncia Dum-Dum y tan solo con su vozarrón le arrancan una risita Steve que causa sensación—. Este te gustará, Capi. Le dice el uno al otro: “¿A usted le gusta la pintura?” “Sí, pero más de un bote me empalaga.”

Muy a su pesar, a Steve se le saltan las lágrimas de la risa y los comandos lo acompañan, seguramente más por verlo a él así que por la gracia del chiste. Todavía medio ahogándose le toca echarles una bronca para que rebajen el tono de la escandalera, que todavía estamos en territorio enemigo, señores y el volumen baja pero el cachondeo continúa durante unos cuantos chites terribles más.

La sensación es de lo más extraña. A pesar de lo rápido que se acostumbra uno a la buena vida, Steve todavía no ha olvidado lo que es sentirse débil, pero también esto es diferente en este cuerpo. Aquí es un lujo, algo agradable, más al saber que esta vulnerabilidad es pasajera y controlada. Es muy raro, notarse fuerte bajo el mareo, sentir que puede aguantar esto y mucho más.

Bucky se sienta a su lado y le pasa la mano por encima del hombro y también eso lo nota diferente, no tanto el apoyo necesario que muchas veces fue en este tipo de ocasiones, sino una presencia cálida y exhilarante adherida a su costado, como si estuviese a punto de fundirse con él. Un desasosiego extraño se apodera de su estómago durante unos instantes y Steve querría parase a comprender que está pasando, decirle a Bucky que se esté quieto un momento para poder mirarle bien la cara y puede que trazarle las cejas con los dedos, pero los comandos no le dan tregua.

—¿Qué es una gamba que le tira piedras a un escaparate? —pregunta Dum-Dum—. ¡Una gamberra! —y vuelta a empezar.

Chiste tras chiste le arrancan carcajadas y demasiadas lágrimas de lo que le gustaría admitir hasta que Bucky dice:

—Escucha, Steve. Una señora está paseando a su gato por la calle. Se le acerca un hombre y pregunta “¿Araña?” Y ella responde “No, gato” —y esta vez a Steve se le escapa una sonrisa por contagio pero la cosa no va a más.

Hay un canto de decepción general cuando el siguiente chiste también falla estrepitosamente y Gabe se golpea el reloj con el dedo índice.

—Cinco minutos —anuncia y Steve parpadea, sorprendido. Si bien ya se nota los pies firmes sobre el suelo y la cabeza fría y despejada, todavía conserva la impresión de haberse pasado la tarde en trance. Pero los hechos no engañan: la luz que entra de fuera sigue siendo la típica del mediodía en estas latitudes y, sobre todo, el guiso de Jim todavía no ha alcanzado el punto ideal.

—Joder, Capi, quemas igual que el motor de un tanque —dice Jim impresionado. 

—Sí, vas a tener que empezar a beber gasolina o te vas a quedar así de sosainas toda la vida —dice Bucky, pero sin malicia. De hecho, mira a Steve con una sonrisa radiante que le enciende los ojos y Steve se pone colorado cuando comprueba que el resto de los presentes está observándolo con alguna variante de esa misma expresión.

Steve suspira.

—Qué leches os pasa ahora, a ver —dice, intentando sonar severo, pero después de estar a punto de encanarse riendo con el chiste de la pintura es muy probable que haya perdido la autoridad para siempre.

—Nada, chaval —le responde entonces Dum-Dum, la voz afectuosa—. Solo que… es bueno verte sonreír, Steve.

&&&

El _tsipouro_ va tan cargado que con media botella les basta a todos para ponerse todos la mar de contentos como si en vez de en territorio ocupado estuviesen en medio de un pub londinense, así que nadie pone quejas cuando Steve requisa la tercera y se la mete en el zurrón obsequio de Yiannis. Nada más fijarse en él, Peggy le dedica una mirada suspicaz, los ojos empequeñecidos y las manos en las caderas y es así como Steve sabe que no se chivará, porque Peggy sabe ser, más que sutil, invisible.

La extracción va sin problemas. Los comandos se van a dormir la mona a las literas del submarino, algunos resacosos, otros todavía algo borrachos, y Peggy se lleva a Steve a un cuarto donde no hay nadie más y cierra la puerta con llave, pero no le hace ninguna pregunta sobre el contenido del zurrón.

Lo que hace Peggy es echarlo encima de una de las camas de un empujón, subírsele encima y desgraciarlo allí mismo. Sin quitarse tan siquiera la falda se restriega contra él y sonríe muy complacida consigo misma cuando Steve se corre en el hueco caliente entre sus piernas, gimiendo contra sus pechos sin poder contenerse. Cuando recupera un poco el aire, Peggy se lo vuelve a quitar con un beso y pregunta contra sus labios:

—¿Qué tal Grecia? —Steve le rodea la cara con las manos unos instantes y luego las va bajando, le recorre la línea del cuerpo hasta las caderas y el estómago se le deshace como la cera caliente cuando la nota temblar bajo sus dedos.

—Espectacular —dice sin aliento. Peggy ríe y sigue riendo mientras Steve los hace rodar para ponerse encima de ella y la conversación termina ahí.

Dos días después, en el centro de operaciones de la RCE en Londres, Steve pone la botella de _tsipouro_ encima del escritorio de Howard Stark.

Howard, hasta ese momento sentado en su silla solamente apoyado en las dos patas traseras, se deja caer hacia delante con un estruendo que hace saltar a sus ingenieros. A uno de ellos se le escapa de las manos una pieza metálica redonda y los tres empiezan a perseguirla arriba y abajo del taller sin mucho éxito.

—Howard —le reprocha Peggy con reprobación, pero este está demasiado fascinado con la botella de líquido transparente que tiene delante para darse por aludido.

—Dime que esto es la fuente de energía de las armas de Hydra —Howard se gira hacia Steve con los ojos suplicantes—. Por favor —tiene los pelos en alto, el bigote con pegotes de cola blanca y todo él desprende un aroma mezcla de antiséptico y chamusquina, como si se hubiese pasado la mañana recibiendo descargas eléctricas. A Steve casi le da pena.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. Ya he escrito en el informe que no fue posible recoger nada de valor de la base. Esto es _tsipouro_ , Howard. Es algo así como la versión griega del aguardiente de orujo. Está bueno, yo le di un traguito y muy bien —Howard lo mira boquiabierto. Detrás de él, Peggy esconde la sonrisa detrás de una carpeta y mira hacia otra parte. Steve le da una palmadita amistosa en el hombro a Howard—: Pensé que te gustaría probarlo.

Howard mira el _tsipouro_ , mira a Steve, mira el _tsipouro_ y mira a Steve.

—Ya veo —murmura al final y suspira—. En fin. Gracias, majo —y no suena del todo rencoroso. Steve le da un apretón en el hombro, sonriendo.

—De nada, hombre. ¿Agente Carter? —Peggy asiente, muy digna ella, y ambos salen del laboratorio de Howard a paso firme en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

—¿A mí no me ha traído nada, Rogers? —pregunta ella en tono casual.

—¿No le ha valido la cara de Howard? —a Peggy se le escapa una sonrisa y Steve actúa por reflejo, la coge suavemente por el codo para hacer que se detenga y poder mirarla bien, sin darse cuenta de donde están dónde están ni qué hay a su alrededor.

—Carter, Rogers —Steve da un salto y se gira hacia el Coronel Phillips. De alguna manera, ya han llegado a la sala y los comandos junto con medio RCE tienen la vista fija en ellos dos sin disimulo alguno—. Nada, nada. Pueden continuar flirteando, no se preocupen, no es como si hubiese una guerra en marcha.

Steve suelta a Peggy y ella le dedica una ceja burlona mientras se dirige a la mesa redonda donde el resto de equipo los espera. Sin demasiadas ganas, Steve la sigue hasta situarse a lado del Coronel Philips, que lo mira con su expresión habitual de exasperación continua con el mundo en general y con él en particular.

Steve va a sentarse con el resto pero el Coronel lo detiene con una mano.

—Una cosa antes que nada, Rogers —dice con voz seca—. Necesito que me responda a esta pregunta: ¿qué le dice una silla rica a una silla pobre? —Steve parpadea y mira a sus hombres. Los valientes traidores miran hacia todas partes excepto en su dirección, cada uno aguantando la risa lo mejor que puede. Steve suspira y se concentra de nuevo a Phillips, que sigue con expresión impasible.

—No lo sé, señor —admite. Philips asiente con la cabeza y le da la respuesta:

—Le dice _pobresilla_ —Steve cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza pero acaba riendo él también, no porque el chiste le haga gracia, sino porque le resulta imposible no contagiarse cuando abre los ojos y ve a tanto a Peggy como a Bucky riendo a carcajada limpia.

  
  
  
_2016, Nueva York_

Jim Morita publicó en 1976 un libro titulado _De los Alpes al Egeo: mis aventuras con el Capitán Rogers_ que despertó polémica e interés a partes iguales gracias a, entre otros muchos detalles, la historia del _tsipouro_ (y de cómo el Capitán América se alió con guerrillas comunistas en la lucha contra Hydra).

La copia del libro que hay en la librería de la Torre de los Vengadores es una reedición de 2012 que salió a penas un mes después de que se hiciera público que Steve había pasado las últimas siete décadas en conserva. Es una edición especial, académica, con apéndices para mapas, fotografías, referencias y una biografía sucinta de Jim. Las notas a pie de página devoran el texto original hasta componer casi un segundo libro y una de ellas explica que la frase “hacer un Capitán Grecia” se llevó mucho entre finales de los setenta y mediados de los ochenta como sinónimo de beberse medio vaso de aguardiente del tirón, sobre todo en California, donde el libro de Jim tuvo más acogida.

Con el tiempo, al igual que Steve, la frase fue perdiendo relevancia, hasta que alguien en el departamento de producción de la NBC decidió esmerarse en la investigación para la entrevista que Steve había aceptado dar a la cadena después de todo el desastre con Ultron y Jimmy Fallon le preguntó en horario de máxima audiencia que qué tal por Grecia en 1944.

Desde entonces, Natasha ha intentado convencerle unas tres veces de que haga lo mismo pero con una botella de vodka o dos, las que hagan falta. La variante de Sam implica un experimento con chupitos y cada vez que visita la Torre, Jarvis le recuerda que hay una estantería de aguardiente con su nombre en el mueble bar del salón principal (literalmente, Tony había hecho fabricar un lote de doce botellas con el nombre de Steve estampado en dorado en una etiqueta de tipo _vintage_ , Capi, no me digas que no te dan ganas de bebértela entera). Por su parte, desde que son vecinos en el mismo bloque destartalado de Brooklyn, Clint y Steve desayunan juntos a menudo y no hay ocasión en la que Clint no dedique un rato a lanzar miradas especulativas de la cafetera a Steve y de Steve a la cafetera.

Steve agradece el interés y dedicación de todos por emborracharle, pero se niega rotundamente a participar en ninguna de sus propuestas.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? ¿No has hecho un voto de abstención ni nada de eso, verdad? —pregunta Tony, dolido y Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

—No, no es eso. ¿Por qué siempre hay alguien que me sale con esas? No he hecho un voto de abstención en mi vida, Tony. Nunca he tenido bastante de nada como para tener que abstenerme.

—Pero, entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo? Nos lo puedes contar, no vamos a juzgar. Al menos yo, que no estoy en posición de juzgar a nadie —Steve resopla.

—Tony, ¿pero es que no te entra en la cabeza que a alguien no quiera beber y punto?

—Capi, sé que tú y yo no empezamos con muy bien pie, pero a estas alturas ya deberías saber ciertas cosas sobre mí —dice Tony y a Steve no le queda otra que reír.

—La verdad, Steve, no te iría mal desmelenarte un poco —comenta Sam unas semanas después, mientras desvalijan una casa franca de Hydra en Bulgaria y lo dice tan serio que Steve deja de lado el archivador que está investigando para dirigirle una mirada acusadora.

—Et tu, Sam —dice con un suspiro melodramático y Natasha ríe por lo bajo, justo antes de arrancar de cuajo una rejilla de ventilación de la pared y ponerse a mirar dentro con una linterna. Sam levanta las manos en señal de paz.

—Solo digo que ha habido mucho estrés últimamente por aquí, así en general —continúa Sam en tono precavido, pero a Steve no se le escapa la mirada de complicidad que intercambia con Natasha—. Tomarse un descanso no es el fin del mundo.

—¿Y ese es vuestro gran plan para que me olvide de que mi mejor amigo anda por ahí suelto sin saber quién es y sin nadie en el mundo? ¿Que me dé a la bebida?

—No, Steve, venga ya, no te pongas cazurro. Personalmente, aquí lo lógico sería que te fueras a una isla desierta un par de semanas y te olvidaras de todo un poco, pero todos sabemos que no vas a hacer eso, así que la opción de emborracharte y hacer que te rías con unos cuantos chistes malos es la que queda más a mano.

—Ah, que los chistes malos entran en el plan.

—Por supuesto —replica Natasha tranquilamente—. Tenemos un documento compartido en Google Drive desde mayo. Va ganando Bruce con treinta y ocho chistes.

—Yo sigo sin pillar el de tomate que habla —comenta Clint por el intercomunicador que llevan en la oreja y tanto Sam como Natasha niegan con la cabeza.

—A ver, no es que no me apetezca —dice Steve—. Es que, sencillamente… El esfuerzo no vale la pena. Tengo que beber tanto y en tan poco tiempo que en vez de ser algo divertido se convierte en una tarea. Y no quiero tener que meterme tres botellas enteras de aguardiente o pasarme toda la noche bebiendo chupitos para estar quince minutos borracho. Solo me apetece tomarme una copa y que me piquen un poco los ojos, no rebañarme en alcohol como si fuese un bizcocho.

Durante unos instantes nadie dice nada ni continúa con la limpieza de la casa, hasta que Clint vuelve a intervenir a través del pinganillo:

—Oye, ¿y si lo intentas a base de comer bizcochos borrachos?

—¿Tu estás haciendo guardia o qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta Sam y el respingo indignado de Clint consigue arrancarle una sonrisa a Steve.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Thor que te traiga uno de sus brebajes tocaditos del cielo? —pregunta Natasha mientras vuelve a colocar la rejilla en su sitio—. Si Odin de pone trompa con eso, ni siquiera un súper-soldado puede tener escapatoria.

Steve se encoge de hombros y vuelve a meter las manos en el archivador.

—No sé, puede que algún día lo haga —dice y la cosa queda ahí hasta que meses después, Bucky se deja cazar por Natasha en un tren entre Viena y Bratislava.

La primera noche que Bucky Barnes pasa en la Torre de los Vengadores dentro de una celda que intenta no serlo, pero celda al fin y al cabo, sobre las tres de la mañana a Steve los pies se le van solos hacia el mueble bar y esa estantería con su nombre. Steve duda mucho que ninguno de los vengadores no sepa dónde está y lo que está haciendo, pero aun así nadie ronda por la sala mientras se mete en el cuerpo tres botellas una detrás de otra.

No llega a calcular cuánto tiempo le dura la borrachera esta vez, se queda dormido antes tirado encima de uno de los sofás. Despierta horas después con una manta encima y el murmullo de Natasha, Tony y Sam cuchicheando no muy lejos. Steve cierra los ojos y se da cinco minutos más.

&&&

Unos meses más tarde, Bucky le cuenta a Steve que él tampoco puede emborracharse.

—Durante la guerra creo que todavía podía ponerme un poco a tono —le explica una mañana gris y borrosa, mientras pasean por el Jardín Botánico de Brooklyn. Bucky se había levantado con “ganas de ver verde” y no se había dignado a responder cuando Steve había sugerido ir a Nueva Jersey. Con el invierno a tocar, al jardín le queda poco verde y casi nada del dorado del otoño, pero Bucky parece satisfecho mientras avanzan entre árboles repelados y plantas extrañas que brotan de la tierra fría con la tozudez de un géiser. Bucky continúa callado y pensativo mientras avanzan por un puente situado encima de un estanque amarado de hojas rojizas. A medio cruzarlo se detiene y se apoya sobre la barandilla de madera, la vista fija en algún punto de la pradera que se extiende hacia el este—. Recuerdo… o sea, no me acuerdo de la sensación en sí, pero me acuerdo de Jim diciéndome no se te entiende un carajo, Barnes, deja de beber —Steve ríe y una columna de vapor se le escapa de los labios—. Pero con todas las mierdas que me metieron luego, ahora media botella de brandy no me saca ni el hipo —concluye Bucky a media voz. Steve se apoya a su lado en la barandilla y la humedad de la madera le empapa los brazos de la chaqueta.

—Ya somos dos —dice y a Bucky se le dibuja una sonrisa tenue en el rostro que para alegría de Steve no se desvanece al pestañeo siguiente.

Es un sábado antipático de diciembre y son pocos los atrevidos que pululan entre hierba escarchada. Mientras Bucky rumia con los ojos perdidos en el estanque, una familia portadora de gorros de lana en diversas tonalidades de azul cruza el puente con todos sus miembros tiritando al unísono. Steve les dedica una mirada de reojo distraída y se cruza con una expresión reprobadora por parte de la madre. Steve no la culpa. Ni él ni Bucky han hecho el esfuerzo de parecer personas normales que pasan frío o se peinan habitualmente antes de salir de casa. Bucky lleva sus guantes perennes pero es muy posible que no se haya quitado el pijama antes de encajarse en el chándal de Steve que más le ha apetecido robar esa mañana. Steve ni siquiera lleva la cremallera de la sudadera pasada y es consciente de que los pantalones le cuelgan demasiado bajos de la cadera.

Vaya dos, piensa mientras se estira los cordones de la cintura y los ata en un nudo que por lo menos les garantice terminar el paseo sin ser acusados de indecencia pública. De forma reflexiva, las manos se le van al pelo de Bucky, le aparta las greñas de la cara y se las coloca con delicadeza por detrás de las orejas. Bucky lo deja hacer con expresión plácida, incluso se le vuelven a curvar un poco los labios, pero esta vez Steve se ve incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Lo único que ve en ese momento es el cansancio en la cara de su amigo, los pómulos demacrados y la piel inflada de las ojeras.

—Le podríamos pedir a Thor que nos trajera licor asgardiano —se escucha decir a sí mismo, todavía con las manos enmarcando el rostro de Bucky—. Como diría Nat, si con eso se emborrachan los dioses, nosotros también—Bucky lo mira sorprendido y Steve por fin lo suelta, intenta disimular la brusquedad del movimiento encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A ti te apetece? —pregunta Bucky con un tono que claramente quiere decir Steve, pero tú nos has visto, en serio crees que estamos para pillarnos una castaña, y Steve sabe que tiene razón, pero de repente cogerse una borrachera le parece una idea estupenda.

—La verdad es que sí —admite—. No estaría mal ver qué pasa. Thor es príncipe de Asgard, seguro que en su bodega tiene mandanga de la buena.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Clint.

—No, Clint pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo. Pero el caso es que a él no se le pega nada de mí.

—No sé qué decirte. Todavía lo conozco poco, pero cada vez lo veo más cabezota.

—Es verdad, lo conoces poco —replica Steve y Bucky le lanza una mirada suspicaz.

Ambos prosiguen el paseo en silencio, dejan atrás la pradera hasta llegar al bosque de coníferas. Bucky se coge del brazo de Steve por el codo y ante la mirada interrogante de este, tan solo niega con la cabeza, pero no lo suelta. Una nube se parte en dos en el cielo y todo a su alrededor se vuelve un tono más claro y más brillante a la vez. El silencio gana decibelios y por un instante quedan muy lejos las calles con aroma a tubo de escape y gente saturando las aceras. Bucky apoya la cabeza en su hombro y Steve le rodea la cintura con el brazo, piensa tiempo al tiempo y cuando Bucky se apretuja contra él, le devuelve el apretón.

—Lo que yo no entiendo —murmura Bucky un rato después, mientras pasean bajo castaños manchados de nieve— es como Thor coge cogorzas bebiendo vino de aquí — lo dice indignado como si se tratase de una afrenta personal y eso que no ha tenido la oportunidad de contemplar el espectáculo que es Thor borracho tantas veces como Steve.

—Empiezo a pensar que Thor puede hacer lo que le salga del martillo —musita él, no sin cierto rencor, pero se le pasa por completo cuando la carcajada de Bucky le inunda los oídos.

&&&

—Os comprendo perfectamente, amigos—dice Thor esa misma noche, mientras cenan en la torre acompañados por el resto de Vengadores y adjuntos varios—. Durante mucho tiempo me encontré en las mismas circunstancias que vosotros al comer y beber las delicias terrestres. Mi cuerpo no termina de resarcirse con ellas —explica.

—¿Y cómo lo haces? —pregunta Steve, confuso—. Es decir, yo te he visto borracho. Te he visto _muy_ borracho. ¿Verdad? —añade, mirando al resto en busca de apoyo y tanto Sam como Clint le hacen el favor de asentir con la cabeza y murmurar sí, sí, súper borracho, pero Thor no lo niega.

—Verás. Durante mis numerosas estancias en la Tierra, he aprendido a dominar la intensidad de las necesidades de mi cuerpo, para poder rebajarlas según crea conveniente, así como mis niveles de resistencia. No en todos los aspectos, claro está —añade como si nada y a su lado, los cubiertos de la doctora Foster derrapan en el plato y una mini patata sale volando, pero Thor la caza en el aire sin inmutarse y se la devuelve con los ojos llenos de afecto—. La cuestión —continúa— es que cuando el nivel de peligro es bajo, puedo conseguir que mi fisiología requiera menos. Todavía tengo más resistencia que el ser humano común, pero después de muchas pruebas llevadas a cabo junto con mi buena amiga Darcy, resulta que puedo mantener una amable borrachera durante un periodo de tres horas, siempre que el caudal de chupitos permanezca estable.

—Creedle —interviene entonces la doctora Foster—. Si hay algo de lo que Darcy es capaz es de mantener un caudal de chupitos estable.

—Claro que sí —dice Sam, con una alita de pollo en alto en señal de victoria—. Caudal de chupitos estable. Llevo diciéndolo desde el primer día. Caudal de chupitos estable. _Caudal de chupitos estable_ , Steve.

—Sí, bueno, caudal de chupitos estable y poder manipularse la fisiología a placer —replica Steve con un suspiro.

—Steve, solo se trata de encontrar equilibrio entre el cuerpo y el espíritu —dice Thor.

—Steve no tiene de eso —dice Natasha con una sonrisa y Steve asiente en señal de acuerdo. A su lado, Bucky deja escapar un soplido de aire.

—Lo que yo quiero saber —interviene Tony desde la otra punta de la mesa con un tenedor acusador apuntando en su dirección—. Es a qué viene toda esta conversación. Capi, si estás planeando cogerte una buena cogorza, deberías recordar que en el mueble bar hay una estantería con…

—… con mi nombre, sí, ya lo sé, gracias, Tony. Si me apetece embalsamarme, te llamo a ti el primero.

—Lo cierto es que pensaba visitar Asgard unos días antes del solsticio —dice Thor por encima de las risas en la mesa—. Para mí sería un placer traer conmigo alguna de mis bebidas preferidas. También echo yo de menos necesitar poca cantidad de alcohol para alcanzar un nivel placentero de borrachera.

—¿Cuánta es poca cantidad para ti, machote? —pregunta Tony con curiosidad. Thor se lo piensa unos instantes.

—Puede que unas tres jarras de hidromiel asgardiana, dependiendo del volumen del festín.

—O sea, lo que el resto del mundo conocemos por “coma etílico” —sentencia Sam.

—Deberíais ver lo de los chupitos —les asegura la Doctora Foster en tono reverente.

—Yo vi una cosa similar hace tiempo—dice Bucky entonces, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato. Todas las cabezas se giran en su dirección pero él ni se inmuta, sigue con la cara apoyada entre las manos y la mirada fija en la doctora Foster—. La verdad es que es para verlo —añade con un resquicio de humor en la voz y la doctora Foster le sonríe tímidamente. Bucky no consigue devolverle la sonrisa del todo, pero aun así a Steve se le hincha el pecho como un globo. De reojo, ve a Sam y a Clint abrir la boca a la vez.

— _Que no_ —les corta, tajante, y ambos vuelven a su plato refunfuñando como críos pequeños—. Pero Thor, si no es molestia, no estaría mal probar uno de esos mejunjes asgardianos.

—Ninguna molestia, Steve —responde Thor con solemnidad.

—Oye, ahora en serio —dice Clint en tono suplicante—. Si os vais a emborrachar, no seáis cabrones y llamadnos.

—Claro que sí —asegura Steve—. Será lo primero que hagamos.

&&&

No llaman a nadie, por supuesto.

Thor se presenta en su casa en Nochebuena, ataviado con un distinguido conjunto de túnica y capas solo un pelín más discreto que su atuendo habitual de lucha, con la melena rubia en pleno despliegue sobre sus hombros gigantes y una sonrisa que proyecta energía suficiente para iluminar Midgard, Asgard y todas las galaxias atascadas en medio.

A Steve no le da tiempo a invitarlo a que pase: sin más preámbulo, Thor aparta una de las capas como si fuese una cortina y de un bolsillo de costuras rematadas con hilo de oro se saca dos botellas llenas de un líquido dorado que parece irradiar luz propia hasta que Steve parpadea varias veces y comprueba que sí, efectivamente, ambas emiten destellos dorados como si albergaran una estrella cada una.

—Como decís en estas tierras, feliz Navidad —proclama Thor con alegría—. Podéis disfrutarlas sin ningún tipo de contención. He traído conmigo un total de cien botellas, pero no he considerado conveniente traerlas todas de una vez —Steve cierra la boca y asiente con la cabeza mientras acepta las botellas y las sopesa.

—No, has hecho bien, Thor —murmura, fascinado por el resplandor del líquido—. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es esto, exactamente?

—Hidromiel asgardiana —responde Thor con un deje de orgullo—. Mucho más suave y dulce que el aguardiente local, pero creo que no te hará falta beber mucho para disfrutar los efectos. Y tampoco debes preocuparte por el resto de nuestros amigos —añade en tono confidencial—. Excepto Jane, nadie sabe todavía de mi regreso ni de la mercancía que llevaba conmigo. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Clint no me ha visto entrar al edificio.

—No, eso seguro, si no ya lo tendríamos aquí —le asegura Steve—. ¿No quieres pasar? ¿Abrir la primera botella con nosotros? —Thor niega con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, pero Jane me está esperando —explica—. Vamos a celebrar juntos esta noche de bien.

—Nochebuena —lo corrige Steve.

—Lo mismo digo, amigo mío —dice Thor y a Steve se le escapa una risotada que le vibra por todo el pecho y le encoge el corazón de afecto.

—Thor, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Eres un encanto de gente. No te lo decimos los suficiente, pero es así —Steve termina la frase con la boca llena de capa, las botellas estrujadas contra el pecho y los pies en el aire. Thor le da una vuelta entera como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y después de depositarlo de nuevo en el suelo, le estampa un beso en los morros.

—Hostiaputa —dice la voz de Bucky por detrás y Thor deja de besar a Steve para dedicarle otra de sus sonrisas incandescentes.

—Muy buenas noches, Bucky Barnes —saluda con solemnidad—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Lo mismo digo, colega —responde Bucky y Steve cree adivinarle un tono burlón, si bien no se gira a comprobarlo.

Tras un minuto más de despedidas y felices navidades, Thor se recoloca las capas y él y su martillo cogen impulso y salen disparados por la ventana al fondo del corredor. Steve entra de nuevo en casa maldiciendo mentalmente el rubor que sigue chapado a sus mejillas y hace todo lo posible por evitar la mirada de Bucky, si bien este no parece dispuesto a dejar pasar la escena por alto.

—¿Es cosa de los Vengadores, esto de morrease en Nochebuena? —Steve suspira.

—No. Creo que es más cosa de asgardianos. O cosa de Thor y punto.

—¿Solo cosa de Thor? —Steve sonríe un poco y aunque Bucky no, en torno a los ojos se le dibujan arruguitas de diversión y tiene los ojos claros, llenos de energía y curiosidad. No siempre ha sido así, pero últimamente a Steve se le caen las palabras de la boca cuando se topa con esa mirada.

—Bueno… Y Natasha una vez. Pero no era Nochebuena. Y no fue un morreo, solo un pico para disimular mientras escapábamos de Hydra. Y a principios de año cuando Clint se cayó desde una terraza, tuvieron que inyectarle morfina para el dolor y una de las veces que despertó, estábamos Natasha y yo a su lado en el hospital y se incorporó, nos miró y nos dijo “pero qué guapos sois”, nos dio un beso a cada uno y volvió a dormirse.

—Hmmm. Ya veo —Steve levanta las botellas que tiene en la mano.

—Hidromiel asgardiana, recién traída del lugar —Bucky cierra la distancia entre ambos, coge una de las botellas y la destapa para darle un olfateo. Los ojos se le cierran, la boca se le abre y algo en el estómago de Steve chisporrotea como hundiéndose en aceite hirviendo.

Bucky abre los ojos y Steve cierra la boca.

—Huele bien —murmura Bucky mirando a Steve—. Huele a que va fuertecita.

—¿Te apetece un vaso? —Bucky ladea la cabeza, la expresión pensativa.

—No hace falta que la abramos hoy, Steve —dice al final, sin conseguir sonar demasiado convencido y Steve se encoge de hombros.

—A mí me apetece muchísimo —admite y entonces Bucky asiente con fervor. Así que cogen un par de vasos y salen a la escalera de incendios envueltos en abrigos y bufandas.

Lleva toda la semana nevando a desgana por las mañanas sin que la nieve logre engancharse ni a los huecos más propicios. La noche huele a hielo pero Bucky no le rehúye al frío, a pesar de todo, suele preferirlo al aire estancado entre cuatro paredes. Así que toma asiento en el único escalón seco disponible y Steve se apretuja a su lado en el hueco que queda entre él y la pared. Sin más ceremonia, Steve llena el vaso de Bucky y el suyo y ambos intercambian un brindis silencioso antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Tal y como había prometido Thor, la hidromiel tiene un sabor mucho más dulce y suave que el aguardiente, con un punto aromático que Steve no termina de localizar, probablemente porque proviene de hierbas alienígenas. Por si a caso, da uno, dos y tres sorbos seguidos, paladeando con gusto cada trago y cerrando los ojos cada vez que el cuerpo se le estremece del contraste entre el frío de la noche y el calor que se le acumula en el estómago. Antes de darse cuenta, tiene el vaso vacío y Bucky se lo quita de las manos para ponerle más.

—¿Estás intentando emborracharme?

—¿No es esa la idea? —Steve ríe y acepta el vaso de nuevo lleno.

Las lucecitas navideñas del vecino de arriba les salpican en la cara de manera intermitente y Steve se queda embobado mirando el parpadeo reflejarse sobre el rostro de Bucky, en ese momento concentrado en repasar la calle de arriba a bajo. Todavía no le sale relajarse en espacios abiertos pero no por eso deja de buscarlos, lo hace constantemente, cada mañana cuando él y Steve van a pasear, cuando se empeña en ir él solo a hacer la compra o va al cine con Natasha. Steve no puede dejar de admirarse y enamorarse como un idiota de tanta valentía, así que antes de que se le escape una estupidez aparta la mirada y se dedica él también a contemplar ese rincón de Brooklyn que se ha convertido en su nuevo hogar.

La calle está tranquila pero la calma de esta noche es diferente a la de las demás: el ajetreo de la ciudad se ha metido en casa para pasar la velada en familia y las paredes ahogan el ruido, lo transforman en ese murmullo expectante que traen consigo los días excepcionales. Aquí no hay flores de pascua luciendo en cada ventana ni coronas espléndidas colgando de los portales pero se respira el mismo ambiente que en otros lugares de la ciudad. No dista mucho de lo que recuerda Steve de su viejo bloque donde vivían él y su madre: la Navidad era algo que se escuchaba, más que verse. Steve piensa en su madre y sus manos frías envolviendo las de Steve durante la Misa del Gallo y se termina el vaso de un trago.

Una versión dulce y un tanto trágica de Gloria in exelsis geo emerge de uno de los pisos del bloque de enfrente. Steve no se da cuenta de que se ha puesto a corearla hasta que una risotada a su derecha lo devuelve al balcón. Bucky lo mira con ojos brillantes y el labio cogido entre los dientes y a Steve se le seca la boca.

—Qué pasa —pregunta con un murmullo y Bucky niega con la cabeza, pero un segundo después dice:

—Steve.

—Hmm.

—No, mírame, es que esto es importante —Steve cuadra los hombros, de repente preocupado y Bucky asiente con gravedad—. Steve, esto es un sargento que le dice a uno de sus hombres: ¡soldado! ¡firme! Y el soldado responde: pero, mi sargento, ¿con qué boli?

Steve cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por la cara.

—Jesusito de mi vida. Bucky…

—Shhhh. Espera, espera, espera. A ver, Steve. Le dice la doncella a su ama: “¿Suspiráis, princesa?” “No, yo me quedo.”

—Esto no son chistes malos, Buck, esto es no tener dignidad.

—No, no, espera, escucha este. Steve, van dos y se cae el del medio.

Como siempre, la risotada lo coge por sorpresa, pero una vez lo atrapa no lo deja escapar. Steve tiene que apartar el vaso y dejarlo sobre en el peldaño y taparse la cara con las manos porque con un poco de suerte consigue asfixiarse, un castigo de lo más merecido por estar llorando de la risa con el chiste más estúpido de la creación.

—Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Thor en persona —dice Bucky tranquilamente mientras coge su vaso y se lo llena de nuevo.

—No tienes vergüenza —dice Steve con voz congestionada y secándose las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano.

—Dos copas y te estás partiendo con el peor chiste del mundo. Igual le suelto yo también un morreo al príncipe asgardiano de las narices —Steve se atraganta bebiendo y Bucky le da palmadas en la espalda mientras tose—. Deberíamos cronometrar cuánto tiempo aguantas borracho, a ver si bates el record de Grecia —Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mmm. Maldito Jim. Menudo chivato —y eso hace sonreír a Bucky.

—Nah, pobrecillo. Yo en su lugar hubiese contado cosas peores —Steve le mete un codazo en lo blandito del estómago y Bucky se devuelve con una patada al tobillo y están así un rato, atizándose con codos, brazos y puntapiés como cuando eran críos y hacerse la puñeta les parecía una forma estupenda de matar el tiempo. Tan solo paran cuando algo de hidromiel salta por los aires y los dos acuerdan con una mirada cómplice que el esfuerzo de Thor no se merece esto. Bucky extiende los brazos y sin que le diga nada, Steve lo entiende, se acurruca a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Bucky. Bucky lleva un jersey hecho con la lana de mil ovejas y probablemente una docena de camisetas debajo, pero aun así Steve puede oír su corazón latiendo, resistente a todas esas vidas que le han tocado vivir, todavía en marcha y lleno de bondad.

Steve cierra los ojos y escucha.

—Deberíamos volver a Grecia —susurra Bucky al cabo de un rato—. Pero esta vez a verla.

—Por mí no hay problema —murmura Steve medio adormilado— cuando tú quieras.

—No sabía que cuando te emborrachas no solo te hacen gracia los chistes sino que también los cuentas tú. 

—No estoy de broma, no estaría mal tomarse un descanso —replica Steve, sin poder reprimir un bostezo al final de la frase. Su cuerpo obviamente sigue moviéndose a pasos de gigante y ha pasado de la fase festiva de la borrachera a la soñolienta en tiempo récord. Además, Bucky huele a la leña que se han dejado encendida calentando el salón y lleva un rato jugando con un hilito rebelde de la bufanda de Steve y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Steve no tiene ningunas ganas de moverse. Mañana es Navidad, se lo puede permitir. 

—No te duermas o te cuento otro chiste —amenaza Bucky.

—No, _por Dios_ —suplica Steve y Bucky ríe, apretuja un poco más a Steve entre sus brazos y le besa el pelo. A Steve el estómago se le cae a la calle pero al mismo tiempo todo le parece genial y no tiene motivo para ponerse nervioso. Es maravilloso que Bucky le bese el pelo, debería pasar más a menudo y en otras partes del cuerpo y Steve sabe que normalmente este tipo de pensamientos le encienden las mejillas como un cerilla y le convierten los pies en zancos, pero nada de eso pasa ahora mismo. Es lo que tiene estar borracho. Thor, qué encanto de tío, de verdad.

Entonces, Bucky vuelve a hablar:

—Cuando se te pasó la borrachera aquella tarde tan rápido se me vino el mundo encima —Steve parpadea, levanta la cabeza y poco a poco se separa de Bucky, frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué quieres decir —pregunta, confuso. Bucky se encoge de hombros y alarga la mano izquierda hacia Steve, le acaricia la mejilla con ese tacto rígido e inconfundible a pesar del guante que la cubre, pero a Steve no le importa. Se le cierran los ojos igual porque es Bucky y Steve está _muy_ borracho.

—No sé —dice Bucky al final—. No sé, fue como que… Me diste mucha pena.

—Gracias, Buck —dice Steve y Bucky suelta una carcajada ronca.

—Es que estabas tan contento, ahí después de ayudar a tus amigos los comunistas. Y _tan borracho_ —añade con un extra de mala leche en las erres y Steve resopla.

—No estaba _tan_ borracho. De los últimos chistes ya me reía por presión.

—Y dices que yo no tengo vergüenza —dice Bucky negando con la cabeza—. No sé, no sé que decirte. Me dio pena que se acabara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía reír así—murmura y por un momento, Steve no sabe si está hablando en pasado o en presente.

Tampoco sabe cuánto Bucky recuerda de aquella misión en Grecia, si sabe que fue una de las más duras a las que se enfrentaron, no tanto por la dificultad al tomar la base, sino por todo el horror que habían encontrado allí dentro, desde los pobres prisioneros sufriendo a fuego lento sin saber qué les deparaba el futuro hasta aquella marabunta de soldados jóvenes convencidos de que solo podían elegir entre Hydra y la muerte.

A Steve aquel lugar se le quedó grabado en la mente y en cambio a veces le cuesta recrear aquella tarde en una ermita perdida en el monte griego; se le mezcla el orden de los chistes y se le confunden las risas de sus amigos. Pero no se le olvida el esfuerzo que pusieron todos en hacerle reír, ni su propio contento mientras los observaba engullir aquel experimento de guiso de Jim y hablar de todas las tartas de manzana y bistecs de ternera que pensaban zamparse al volver a casa. En aquel momento parecía que todos iban a conseguirlo.

Steve no se da cuenta de que se ha quedado completamente ensimismado hasta que Bucky le pone una mano encima de la rodilla y se la estruja.

—No pongas esa cara de compungido, hombre.

—No pongo cara de nada —replica Steve y ante la mirada acusadora de Bucky no le que queda otra que hacerse de nuevo con su vaso de hidromiel y esconder la susodicha cara detrás. Da un buen sorbo y los ojos se le cierran mientras el líquido dulzón le llena la boca y le añade una dosis de ligereza al cuerpo, como si cada gota de alcohol le evaporara algo de peso. A su lado, Bucky sigue mirándolo con ojos algo tristes, algo divertidos y Steve no puede desviar la mirada esta vez, piensa que haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, por oír a Bucky reír cada día, a todas horas. Pero ahora mismo solo tiene una maniobra a mano para conseguirlo, así que hace de tripas corazón y dice—: Eh, Buck. ¿Quieres contarme otro chiste?

Bucky parpadea y sigue mirando a Steve unos segundos. Entonces se inclina hacia él y lo besa.

Durante unos instantes, Steve tiene la sensación de estar derritiéndose boca para dentro y puede que sea la hidromiel, pero sobre todo es Bucky, la lengua de Bucky llenándole la boca y las manos de Bucky sujetándole la cara mientras lo besa, lo besa y lo besa y a Steve el cuerpo se le vuelve agua, sin forma ni aguante, deshecho para que Bucky se lo trague entero. De la misma manera, es Bucky quién le devuelve la solidez, los límites, cuando lo aprieta con la pared, le dibuja los labios con la lengua y le raspa con uñas de metal la línea de la nuca a la mandíbula. No contento con romperle a él, Bucky se enzarza con su ropa y le quita la bufanda de muy malas maneras, Steve oye claramente el sonido de tela resquebrajándose pero poco le importa cuando Bucky le encaja los dientes en el cuello.

—Bucky —suspira Steve, adolorido, excitado y así, tan de repente como a empezado, Bucky para, no se aleja más de medio palmo pero aun así se detiene y toma aire varias veces hasta calmarse. Mira a Steve y pregunta:

—¿Estamos en las mismas? —y Steve ríe porque vaya pregunta.

—Sí, joder —dice de todas maneras porque sí, joder.

Bucky entonces lo engancha por el cuello maltrecho de la camisa y lo atrae hacia él de un tirón hasta que se les pegan las caras, pero no vuelve a besarlo, aunque cuando habla lo hace tan cerca de la boca de Steve y con tanta vehemencia que provoca el mismo cosquilleo. Algo salvaje le brilla en los ojos y Steve solo puede pensar _sí sí sí sí_

—¿Desde cuándo? —inquiere Bucky con brusquedad—. Porque yo he estado en estas siempre, Steve. _Siempre_. Y nunca… O sea, a veces pensaba que tú también pero… —Bucky suena tan derrotado que Steve tiene que besarlo otra vez, lamerle un poco la boca y también la mandíbula para que se dé cuenta de que Steve lleva años, vidas, soñando con esto.

—Siempre, Bucky, siempre —confiesa Steve susurrándole al oído y Bucky deja escapar un suspiro amargo contra su cuello, se agarra a él con tanta fuerza que le clava las uñas en la espalda.

—Pero Peggy… —murmura, algo tímido, y a Steve se le rompe un poco el alma, sin saber muy bien por cuál de los tres.

—Peggy es Peggy —dice con una sonrisa triste—. Pero tú eres tú. No sé, Buck. Os quería a ambos. Es como… que aprendas a nadar no significa que puedas dejar de respirar. Yo… no pensaba que tú… O sea, que ambos estábamos un poco mal de la azotea lo tenía claro. Pero tú tenías a tus chicas y yo después tenía a Peggy y. Mmm... En aquella época, no sé... —Steve sacude la cabeza, tratando de despejarse, por primera vez en todo el rato lamentando que la hidromiel haya logrado subírsele a la cabeza—. Son cosas que me ha costado aprender a… pensar con claridad —dice al final—. Con todas las palabras. ¿Entiendes? —Bucky asiente en silencio y Steve aprovecha para cogerle la cara entre las manos y trazarle las líneas con los dedos, la curva de la nariz, el pico de los labios, el arco de las cejas. Bucky sonríe y a Steve le lloran los ojos, se le quita el aliento de golpe de lo mucho que quiere a este hombre.

Vuelven a besarse pero ahora van a un ritmo diferente, se entretienen buscándose la piel bajo la ropa y tirándose del pelo, se ahogan con saliva y se acarician las mejillas. A Steve el cuerpo le va loco, contento y en paz a la vez que acelerado y el vaivén se vuelve todavía peor/mejor cuando Bucky se quita el guante de su mano de carne y hueso con los dientes y procede a manosearle el culo por dentro del pantalón. Steve no puede evitar que se le escape una risilla porque sí, hace tiempo que sabía, que esperaba, que esto entre él y Bucky se solucionara de alguna manera, pero no imaginaba que sería así, algo borrachos de licor asgardiano y a punto de montar un escándalo en el balcón. Está claro que Bucky y él no son de tomarse las cosas con alma. Así les va.

Steve vuelve a reír y Bucky le besa la comisura de los labios con dulzura y pregunta:

—¿Cómo de borracho estás? —Steve vacila.

—Eh… Todavía me hace gracia lo de que van dos y se cae el del medio —dice y fiel a su palabra, termina la frase entre risas—. ¿Y tú?

—A mí lo van dos y se cae el del medio me ha hecho mucha gracia siempre. De hecho, es un poco la historia de nuestras vidas.

—Bucky, por Dios —exclama Steve horrorizado pero Bucky ríe, ríe de verdad, y solo por eso vale la pena.

—Para que quede claro, ¿estás tan borracho como para follar en el balcón? —pregunta con voz rasposa y Steve responde besándole la sonrisa y abriendo un poco las piernas, porque aparentemente la hidromiel le ha pulverizado toda inhibición. Bucky le desliza la mano por el interior del muslo y Steve se nota a punto de fundirse con la escalera de metal, puede que jadee un poco cuando Bucky empieza a despasarle los vaqueros.

—Dios mío no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no!

Bucky y Steve dan un salto, se separan y miran hacia arriba. Desde su sitio Steve no ve nada, pero a Bucky se le curvan los labios con malicia.

—¡Eh, Clint! —saluda, pero es Lucky el que responde con un ladrido—. Steve y yo estamos un poco borrachos.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_ —continúa la voz de Clint horrorizada y Lucky vuelve a ladrar, aunque no suena ni la mitad de escandalizado que su amo.

—Pero, hombre, ¿no querías que te avisáramos? —dice Bucky y entonces escuchan un portazo. Bucky niega con la cabeza—. Qué amigos más raros te buscas, Steve.

—Lo sabrás tú —responde él y de un tirón pone a Bucky en pie y se lo lleva hacia dentro, hacia el sofá al lado de la chimenea para que pueda continuar metiéndole mano y todo lo que él quiera, Steve piensa dárselo todo.

Eso sí, mientras cae sobre los cojines y Bucky trepa encima de él, Steve se hace una nota mental de hablar seriamente con Clint, ojo no se le ocurra seguir la estela de Jim Morita y decida explicarle al mundo la historia de aquella vez que el Capitán América estuvo cinco minutos morreándose con su amigo del alma en una escalera anti-incendios.

No es que Steve se avergüence, ni del morreo, ni del amigo, ni de la escalera, pero, ahora que puede, esta historia quiere contarla él.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> *La base científica de los efectos del tsiroupo en Steve es yo misma. O sea, nula.  
> *No sabéis la cantidad de veces que he escrito mal tsiroupo durante el pifostio este.  
> *Este fic es anterior a la victoria de Alexis Tsipras en Grecia y Yiannis no tiene nada que ver con Yanis Varoufakis. Saqué su nombre de un generador de nombres random. Pero el hermano sí que se coló en la historia a posteriori y tuve que ponerle Alexis porque lol.  
> *El francés/italiano/griego de Steve es bastante patata, que nadie lo tome como referencia. Eso sí: no he puesto las traducciones aquí en las notas porque en caso de que no os funcione el truco del almendruco por motivo X, creo que se entienden bastante en el contexto. Si alguien no opina igual, me lo puede comentar, grazie mille :D  
> *Yiannis y Alexis hablan italiano porque mi headcanon es que su familia por parte de padre proviene de Silicia y el día que pensé esto me di cuenta de que se me había ido mucho la pinza con esta historia.  
> *No he probado nunca el tsiroupo pero sí la grappa y es un poco para morirse del susto.  
> *La ermita donde los comandos emborrachan a Steve existe: es la Ermita de Likaki y gracias a esta [entrada de blog](http://pasarangas.blogspot.com.es/2009/07/ermita-de-likaki.html) me pude documentar un poco al respecto.  
> *Steve sigue pensándoselo, pero yo soy súper fan del arte bizantino. Pan de oro for the win.  
> *Todos los chistes han sido seleccionados en base a mi propio humor, que de exigente no tiene nada. Espero que os hayáis echado unas risas.  
> *LORE TE QUIERO.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
